A New Path: Unlock Your Heart
by Hykirby
Summary: A cacophonous pony named Treble was falsely accused of the attempt to banish Princess Celestia to avenge an old friend. As a special parole, she was stripped of her talent, color, and memories. She was then sent to Ponyville and put under the care of the Mane Six to learn the Elements of Harmony, and to pass six trials to return what she lost...or perhaps earn something new.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Such havoc was taking place. Something far too extreme had risen within the castle of Canterlot. The walls were currently swarming with guards, who were destined to find the dastardly troublemakers who have sent Canterlot into absolute panic. Several dark blurs raced around the walls as guards gave chase. The commotion had even caused quite a stir with the alicorn princess. She was just prepared to leave her bedroom to see what the racket was about, until two cloaked pegasai burst through the room's doors. Slowly encountering the princess, a shadowed unicorn swooped in from behind, keeping their exit open in case of other guards.

"What is going on here?" she bellowed. "Who are you?"  
"That is not of your concern, your majesty," A navy blue pegasus spoke, walking forward. "Just come with us quietly, and you won't have to suffer the consequences..."

Celestia continued to stand her ground.

"I am not going anywhere. If you don't leave I will force you to leave!"

The navy pegasus stepped a hoof backwards, holding a grimace.

"Then you have left me no choice..." He turns over to the lone cloaked unicorn by the door. "Treble! Restrain her!"

A light went off in the white alicorn's head.

"Treble..? Then...then you're..!"

The navy pegasus grinned.

"Treble! What are you waiting for?"

The unicorn stood silently, concealing much hesitation. The navy pegasus was getting impatient.

"...Treble!"

Celestia didn't want to wait for the navy unicorn to do what she was told, so she had to make the first move.

"I'm not going to let you get away with this! I'll put an end to it before you even begin!"

Her horn glows and launches a ray of light towards the cloaked unicorn. The two pegasai ducked, watching the ray brightly shine over them. Within a matter of seconds the unicorn broke her hesitation and jumped out of the way. Her horn glowed, and launched a ray of light at the princess. The beam had hit, but to the alicorn she had believed there was no effect. With little delay the princess attempted to attack again, but no magic could discharge. Baffled, she tries again, and still nothing.

"What…What did you do to me!?" she questioned. The navy unicorn just stood quietly, awaiting her next order. The two pegasai stood up.  
"She temporarily neutralized your magic," The navy colt grinned. "To think that the head of our group would know all forms of magic manipulation...It makes this plan even easier to execute."

He turned to the cloaked mare and nodded, causing the unicorn to fire 'Rays of Entrapment', a spell which tires magical binds around the alicorn's legs, wings and mouth. She had also used a levitation spell, which formed around the princess and lifted for easy movement. The remaining pegasus that stood by went behind the princess and stated pushing her towards the door as she continued to struggle. The other pegasus followed behind, walking by Treble.

"...I need to talk to you." he said sounding disappointed. The unicorn complies and slowly followed him out into the corridor. "You were this close from completely sinking this plan..!"  
"Well, how do you think I feel?" Treble questioned. "Bass, you know that I never wanted to do this...Why are you still at it?"  
"You expect me to do this alone? You're the only unicorn in our group who knows this level of magic...Without help from breaking into the wing of archives of Star Swirl the Bearded, of course."

The cloaked unicorn stared at the floor and sighed. A few seconds later she turned her head to him.

"But I still don't understand..." she says. "What could you possibly have against the Princess?"  
"What...you don't remember?"

The navy unicorn looked at him with a confused look.

"I've first told you when we started this group...back when we were just fillies!"  
"But we were just fillies, Bass! I never expected this to become reality! You first told me this was going to be a scare mission!"  
"Well, let me jog your memory...You do remember the reason why we created this group, right?"

Treble took no time thinking about it and nodded.

"It was because we loved causing trouble with sound..."

The cloaked pegasus nodded.

"Now dig deeper. Why did we start increasing our level of havoc?"

The unicorn spent a few seconds on this one. Even though it was only seconds, the pegasus was already peeved. He groaned waiting, so he had to break her thinking.

"Treble..." he started. "Of all things in Equestria...please don't tell me you've forgotten about Noize!"

The name had instantly clicked in her mind.

"Noize...the discordant colt..?"

"Yes...He is the King of Sound! Or should I say...was..." The colt had paused to regain his composure. "He was the pegasus that both of us looked up to! He was the reason I wanted to create commotion! He was the reason you wanted to take your magic to new heights by teaching yourself how to soar with the rest of us, and you're just a unicorn! Within seconds you could walk all over Cloudsdale without using a single spell!"  
"That's because my parents were pegasus and unicorn ponies! That ability was just rubbed off on me..."  
"So what? My point is that you're talented in this way."

Their conversation wasn't even to a dull roar anymore. Much to their dismay, they weren't aware of the Princess being within earshot.

"Do you remember the Cacophony Trial?" Bass asked. Treble instantly nodded.  
"..He was charged for wreaking many cities with sonic booms...The images are still burned in my mind…"  
"Both of us were there, crying our filly eyes out and pleading the Princess not to exile him, but we know what happened instead…"

The cloaked mare looked down without uttering a word.

"He was our greatest idol...And now is the time that I will avenge him!"

Suddenly the navy unicorn shot her eyes at him. Even the white alicorn's eyes had widened.

"So you want her to feel the pain we felt!? Bass, I never agreed to this when you wanted to form this group!"  
"So what if you didn't? I thought you had already gotten the memo, but you were too depressed after the trial to realize!"  
"But this is too extreme, Bass! She doesn't deserve this!"  
"Yes, she does!"  
"We created this team to revive Noize's legacy as troublemakers. We're the Treblemakers for Celestia's sake! We were born to cause trouble, not pandemonium for all of Equestria!"

The navy pegasus stopped walking, and the unicorn copied him. He stared at her with garish-looking eyes.

"I've should have known you wouldn't be the right pony for this job," he uttered. "I can't believe I agreed in making you leader, disregarding your blatant opinion up until now. Do you have any idea how much Noize meant to us!?"  
"You're making it sound like he meant nothing to me! I cared for him just as much as you did, and you think banishing the princess will make us feel better!?"

They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"I've had enough of this..." Bass spoke. "Your insolence has reached an all-time high for me, and I will no longer tolerate it. If you don't want to help me complete this mission, I'll finish it myself."

The pegasus starts to turn the other way, grabbing and pulling off the mare's signature cloak. Her body was a dark teal had the typical mare's stature. Streaks of forest, gray and navy line her mane and tail, and fuschia eyes reflected in the moonlight, including a blue patch outlining her treble clef cutie mark.

"...We're through." He said.

Treble wasn't going to let him, a mere childhood friend, to kick her out of her own group. She created it to begin with. She began to take immediate action, by going for his cloak.

"I started this group, Bass," she says. "...You're the one who's through!"

With a quick tug the cloak was pulled off of the shady colt, revealing navy colors, pale jade-silver mane and tail with a black, bass clef cutie mark. The pegasus did nothing but glare at her.

"So…that's how you want to be..." He uttered. "Well, I'm not going to have anypony as pathetic as you get in my way. I'm only a few minutes away from everypony in Canterlot to be horrified by what they will soon witness!"

The colt ran off towards the other cloaked pegasus, who had just approached the front door. When the door opened, havoc continued to ransack the castle walls. Several guards were lying about the ground, exhausted from chasing after the other group members; however, their pursuit was still in motion.

"I'm not going to let this happen..!"

The worried unicorn charged after him. She took off into the sky seconds after the two pegasai did, both keeping the captive Princess between each other.

"Put an end to this, Bass!" she bellowed. The navy pegasus turned his head to her. "I'm not going to say this again!"  
"You've helped me this far, but you won't slow me down any further!"

Being in a high-speed chase around the castle, Bass had the urge to stop, sending Treble's face into his hind hooves. Getting hit by hooves at a high speed would have knocked her out, but instead left a mild bruise and dizziness. She knew she couldn't take too much time in a daze, so she kept after him despite having minor double vision.

The chase continued till they have reached the top-most tower. Treble finally had the chance to use her magic to pull the princess away from the pegasai's grasp once her focus had returned. The navy colt was just about through with the unicorn now, and began to chase after her.

"Let go of the princess!" he exclaimed, as they both circled the tower.  
"Over my dead body!" The mare called back.

They constantly circled the tower, causing the encased alicorn to grow dizzy and faint from the gravitational ride. Smoke had even begun to form in their place, but it wasn't long before the chase ended with Bass's face smashed into a pair of Treble's hooves.

"Now we're even," she said after the smoke clears.

The navy colt shook his head to be rid of the dizziness and double vision. The castle grounds below them was practically a battlefield. Guards lie everywhere and struggle to stand, but the havoc had ceased. Not one group member was found.

...Did they get captured? Or did they escape..? It was so odd...

"You've got some nerve!" Bass yelled.  
"I swear I'll put an end to this before you even dare try again!" Treble replied. The pegasus did nothing but grunt.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

A voice was heard just below the tower. It sounded regal...like someone of royalty other than Princess Celestia would evoke such a voice…And she was coming this way! Without too much delay, the navy pegasus fled the scene, leaving the unicorn wide open upon meeting...

Princess Luna...

There was no time to escape. The time she had to escape was wasted due to being frozen with fright. Regaining her focus, she stared at the alicorn that had just appeared before her. She appears so sophisticated for Celestia's younger sister: navy blue throughout, with a spatial mane and tail, lunar attire and crescent cutie mark. Let's just say she wasn't very happy with what she saw…

Eyes widened, she glanced over at her captive sister, who remained unconscious.

"Sister!" She had then glared at the weary unicorn. "You! How dare you hold my dear sister captive!"

But to Treble's dismay, she isn't at fault.

"T-This wasn't my idea..!" She started looking around for Bass. "Bass was the one who –"

She continued to search frantically...He was nowhere to be seen.

"B-But he was just here!"  
"Silence!"

The navy alicorn's patience was growing thin.

"I will not take your impudent excuses! Your disloyalty has been seen, and will be acknowledged by my sister by the dawn's rise!"

Her guards had been postponed around the weary mare, separating her from the princess.

"No..." she uttered. "Please, Princess Luna...you have to believe me. I wasn't going to harm her!"  
"Enough! I have seen plenty to know the outcome. By tomorrow, your captivity will be here...while awaiting your trial!"

Just hearing the word 'trial' had made Treble's heart stop. She was already predicting what her charges were going to be…and her sentence. Being so weary after the ordeal with Bass, the unicorn could hardly keep herself airborne. Just the shock of it all caused her to black out. Luna took no time to catch her from falling.

"Such an insolent mare," she spoke. "Using magic to act like a pegasus...You aren't built for the skies..."

Without much delay, the alicorn had ordered some of her guards to take Treble to the dungeons, while she had the rest of them follow her into Celestia's room, carrying the unconscious princess with them.

Once everything had settled, she signaled the guards to leave and shut the door behind them. She then tended to remove the spells on her sister. She never had removed spells this advanced before. It was like they had a very complex lock...a black magic lock...

Minutes of configuring later the seals were lifted the navy alicorn sat herself next to her, watching her sister rest.

"Still..." she thought. "Her skills are superior...To be this experienced for a mare is astounding. She could even be as powerful as Twilight..."

The navy alicorn continued to keep watch of the night, watching the full moon shine over the sleeping world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was morning, not because the lone unicorn in the dark dungeons could tell – she was snoozing the day away – anyway. Though, it wasn't the most pleasant sleep she had. Half of the night involved her dreaming of Noize's trial.

And then everyone became apples...How bizarre...

"Hey! Wake up!"

The sleeping mare's eyes sprung open. Everything was still pitch black. Even though she couldn't see, she suddenly felt a slight chill. Still lying on her side, she remembered where she was. Her body had ached all over when she attempted to stand; a flat pile of hay isn't the best choice for comfort…

The unicorn couldn't depict where her position was in the darkness until her peripheral picked up a source of light. It was faint, but she kept watching it until it grew brighter, and the sound of hooves grew louder. It was two castle guards; one wore a special saddle with two lit torches on each side, and the other held an empty sack in his mouth.

"Treble!" The saddle pegasus spoke. "You have been called into trial before Princess Celestia. Due to being the head of your group, you will be held reliable for the incident, and thus you will do nothing but defend yourself. Is that understood?"

The navy unicorn did nothing but nod. Defend yourself? Held reliable? How could she possibly win this trial knowing she wasn't truly at fault?

...What if she gets the same sentence as Noize...?

It is too much to think about right now…She'll cross that bridge when she comes to it.

The saddle guard unlocked the door and the other placed the sack over her head. The sack had a rope attached, making it easier for the guard to pull her along like a dog on a leash.

Minutes of walking later, the guards pulled her into a chariot. They then strapped themselves into their harnesses, and took off into the sky. A third guard followed them from behind the chariot, to keep an eye on the mare.

'The court is not in Canterlot?' The mare thought. 'Where is it being held?'

The travel seemed like forever. The unicorn started to doze off since she couldn't depict the time of day with the sack over her head. For Celestia's guards, they certainly have a lot of endurance...  
The chariot screeched to a halt. The sound had jolted the unicorn awake. To her it had felt like an all-day trip…and boy did the day fly by...

She heard the pegasai in front of her undo their harnesses and come around to the back of the chariot. The walking sounded muffled...and puffy...

Like they were on clouds...

"Get a move on," One guard spoke, now tugging on the rope.

The mare found it odd that the guards haven't done anything to prevent her from falling through the clouds. Have they forgotten that a wingless pony can't walk on the combination of air and water? A few seconds of not budging, another guard spoke up.

"The Princess knows of your ability, and had told us ahead of time. How get moving. The Princess is waiting."

Treble was surprised that they know this...She had only been exposed last night, yet the white alicorn was already fluent on the information. However, it's a possibility that Princess Luna told her.  
She stood on her hooves with her head lowered and walked over to the clouds, standing atop of them without the need of magic. The guards stood beside her, guiding her to wherever her destination is. Minutes of walking later she hears chattering; it gradually grew louder as she and the guards walked toward the commotion. The navy mare couldn't see what was going on, but she knows that the volume was at its peak. The crowd just kept yelling; they surely must be spouting at her, but she couldn't make out the words. The guards guided her to a lone podium in the center of the room. They finally removed the sack. Her eyes couldn't handle the lighting in the courtroom at first, but as soon as they adjusted...

Everything was clear to her...

The audience was filled with pegasai. Every one of them was spouting as her.

"That's the leader!" A magenta-colored mare shouted.  
"Such a bizarre unicorn!" A purple one spoke.  
"How can she walk on clouds? It's a conspiracy!"  
"A freak of nature! Ostracize this mockery of a mare!"

...Ouch...

Every word seared into the unicorn's brain, slowly hurting her from the inside out. And all she could do was look down in shame.

"But..." she thought. "It wasn't my idea..."

It wasn't long till a bailiff pony came into the room to silence the crowd.

"All rise!" He bellowed. "The court has now come to order! This is the trial of Treble, leader of the Treblemakers. Please make way for Princess Celestia!"

Everypony stood in silence as the white alicorn entered the courtroom. Her eyes were closed as she approached the bench. Her colorful mane and tail glistened as much as her tiara and other royal wares. As soon as she opened her eyes she stared at the lone unicorn in the podium. Treble had never seen a glare so grimacing before. It was like she already knew what her sentence was going to be: Community service? Prison?

...Banishment?

The young mare was just waiting to get it over with.

"Miss Treble," Celestia began. "I am sure you know why you're here, correct?"

The navy unicorn looked to the floor and nodded.

"Yes...your honor..." she said quietly.  
"This particular incident has been the most extreme of all your plans, but it has been stopped by my beloved sister. I must ask you, how do you plead?"  
"Not guilty!" The mare answered immediately. "Your honor, you have to understand...I'm sure you were aware of what had really occurred!"

"I have seen it with my own eyes, sister!"

Everypony turned to a sparkling cloudlike mirror that was spouting the voice. Within seconds the mirror projected an image of Princess Luna, showing herself in her workroom at the Canterlot castle.

"You mustn't believe this mare! Her plan to almost overthrow the kingdom was too great, and should pay for such insolence!"  
"Dearest sister," the white alicorn started. "You know better than to impede my judgments."  
"Forgive me, sister, but I cannot allow this pony to be acquitted without the proper sentence. You must consider the events I have told you about last night!"  
"But your highness!" Treble bellowed. "She saw all the wrong things! I was trying to save you, not harm you! Please, your honor, you have to remember what happened!"

The white alicorn had closed her eyes for a few seconds, only to narrow her eyebrows and shake her head.

"I'm sorry," she said. "But I cannot recall a thing..."

This stunned the unicorn. She had no idea of how to respond. She had already started to think that winning this trial was way out of her reach.

"Fellow pegasai!" Luna shouted. "We mustn't let this excuse of a mare roam the skies! She was clearly on the verge of ending the kingdom by eliminating the Princess!"

The crowd gasped in shock. Treble couldn't bear staying silent form hearing the navy alicorn speak unconditionally without consent from her sister.

"I was not the head behind this operation!" she exclaimed. "It was my partner, Bass! He planned this and wanted to end the kingdom!"  
"Order, you two!" Celestia cuts in.  
"But your honor, she's –!"  
"Silence, or I'll have you in contempt, Treble!"

She complied. The white alicorn turned to the mirror.

"You...don't believe me, sister?" Luna questioned.  
"How can you be sure that I was under Treble's grasp?"

Luna narrowed her eyes at her sister.

"Must you have doubt?" she asked. "But you should be lucky to rely on me! Behold! The image of truth!"

She reveals a photographic image large enough for everypony to see on the mirror. The picture revealed a slightly blurred image of Bass and another cloaked pegasus flying off with the encased Princess, and Treble was trailing behind them. What really caught everypony's attention was that there was a physical link connected from the spherical cage to the unicorn's horn.

The whole crowd was surprised. Celestia chose not to express her feeling of shock within the courtroom. Treble was speechless.  
She could not believe how many ponies were getting deceived...Everypony's eyes were now directed at the lone unicorn with very provoked faces. The white alicorn closed her eyes upon turning to Treble and opened them slowly. Her face was so blank there was no telling when she might blow up in the navy mare's face.

"Well, Treble," The Princess began in a low tone. "What do you have to say for yourself..?"  
"Y-Your honor..!" The young mare spoke. "This isn't what it looks like! I-I was trying to stop Bass!"

The princess narrowed her eyes.

"You're telling me that that was not you pushing me along?"  
"No! I –"  
"Was it not you who used forbidden magic to restrain me!?"

Treble was speechless. She couldn't find a way to counter that.

…Bass would never forgive her if she didn't use magic...

"…Y-...Yes..." She spoke at a low tone.

The audience began spouting at her once more.

"Strip her of her magic!" One says.  
"Send her to the dungeons!" A cerulean pegasus hollered.  
"Have her banished from Equestria!" A sea-colored one shouted.

Hearing the word "banish" made her heart drop once again. She doesn't want to end up like Noize...not when everypony doesn't know the real truth...  
The bailiff went an appeased the crowd.

"Treble," Celestia began. "You have been charged with destruction of royal property, assault on my guards, breaching the forbidden archives, public disturbance, seizing, restraining and attempted banishment of a monarch. Did you believe that you could possibly leave this courtroom free from sentence?"  
"But your honor! You have the wrong pony!"  
"You are subjected to the responsibility of your partners!"  
"But I didn't want to do it!"  
"Enough!"

Her voice echoed across the room. Silence took its place for a few seconds till the agitated alicorn spoke again.

"Sister," she started. "I would like you to end your transmission. I will tell you the outcome later."

Luna instantly nodded and vanished from the mirror.

"Treble, I honestly don't know why you try to add perjury to your list of charges...Perhaps you're worth of accepting banishment..."  
"Please, your honor..!" she begged as her eyes filled with tears. "I don't deserve these charges..! I don't deserve to end up like Noize!"  
"Noize?" she asked. "You know about his trial?"  
"I was in the audience. He was like an older brother to me...I don't want my life to end without carrying out his short-lived dream..!"

The princess paused to take in those words.

"I'm sorry..." she says. "...But I cannot let you leave without proper judgment."

Treble just stares at the floor with her head down.

"But I choose not to banish you." This caught the unicorn by surprise. "However...I still find your defense unconvincing. The fact that you would use forbidden magic to harm me..."

Treble had to say something.

"But I was forced to!"  
"And you continue to spout lies in this courtroom!"  
"I wouldn't lie to you, princess..!" The navy pony tears up.  
"That's enough! I'm ready to make my judgment!"

The alicorn's horn began to glow brightly. Within seconds it had fired a ray of light at the unicorn, lifting her up slightly.

"Treble," she began. "For your charges, I hereby strip you of everything but your life."  
No pony has ever heard of a sentence like this.

"...What?!" Treble questioned frantically. "What do you –..."

She looked all over her body until she finally realized...

Her cutie mark had vanished...Now she was starting to panic.

"W-What are you doing?!"  
"I'm stripping you of your talent," The alicorn says. "Your magic, your color...and your personality."

The panicking unicorn watched her body colors fade to white. Her eyes had also been stripped of its color, revealing a lifeless grey. Even her horn had vanished.

"I plan on giving you a fresh start," she says. "Which also means your memory will be withdrawn."  
"W-What...?!" The young mare was very afraid of her current state.  
"Unless you can admit that you were at fault for your charges, only then you will your original form shall return. But as of now, I am putting your on a special parole."  
"But what do you mean...?!"  
"You will have to find out soon enough, because unfortunately you will not remember this trial..."  
"W-Wait...your honor...don't do this to me!"

She began to yell at the top of her lungs, but it was suddenly cut short as she realized the princess had silenced her voice as well. A few seconds later an orb filled with a hazy entity was extracted from the mare's mind; it was consisted of her memories. Surely everything extracted will be put in a safe place.

Just being overwhelmed by the intensity and velocity of what had occurred in the courtroom caused the poor mare to black out once again. Once the affliction was made, the princess had released her grasp, carefully dropping the unconscious pony where she once stood. She took a second to draw out a sigh, not aware of the other pegasai who were taken aback of what had occurred. Several had exchanged gazes and words to themselves quietly. The alicorn then looked at the guards that still stood around the punished mare.

"This pony is needed of discipline," she said. "Place her where she can learn that, please."

The guards nodded. One of their hovered over the ashen pony and picked up her body. He then proceeded to leave with the other two tailing behind. From outside of the courthouse, nothing else could be seen for miles. How high up could they be? Maybe the darkened, starry skies and chilly air was a good clue...

The guards were aware of where the courthouse was positioned above, so they knew just the place to send her:

Ponyville.

The other two guards grabbed a hold of some small stray clouds nearby, and surrounded the motionless pony with them. They made sure there was enough coverage to conceal her, but also unable to sustain her weight. As soon as the guards positioned her in the right place they released the cloud, letting gravity carry her to her destination...at a gradual speed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"This is a perfect spot you chose for us to watch the meteor shower, Spike!"

Twilight happily said to the purple dragon. The mane six and other ponies have gotten together atop of a hilly plain. They were prepared to watch a very unique meteor shower, known as the "Shower of Illuminations". This particular shower is unique for its colorful display similar to fireworks.

"Thanks, Twilight!" Spike responds. "I knew this spot would be perfect from the start!"  
"So, tell us, Twilight dear," the white, purple-mane mare spoke. "What is so special about this shower that you are so excited about?"  
"Oh, that's right. I forgot to tell you," the purple mare said in embarrassment. "The Shower of Illuminations is no ordinary meteor shower. It's unique because the meteors have a display similar to pyrotechnics."  
"Pyro…what?" Rainbow Dash asks in confusion.  
"Fireworks, Rainbow," Twilight giggles. "This shower only comes by once every thousand years, so we are lucky to be able to see it now."  
"A thousand years?" Applejack asked. "No wonder it's so hard to come by."  
"I'll say!" Pinkie Pie bounced. "I'll consider today its birthday! That's why I had prepared these yummy cupcakes for the occasion!"

Spread out before them rested a batch of apple spice cupcakes, along with an assortment of apples on a light green blanket that Rarity had provided. It was obvious that everypony wanted to try one by the looks on their faces.

"Oh, they certainly look delicious, Pinkie Pie," Fluttershy complimented.

Everypony except Twilight helped themselves while she looked into the telescope she had brought from the Golden Leaf Public Library.

"Are you going to have a cupcake, Twilight?" The young dragon asked, before munching on a gem-sprinkled cupcake Pinkie had prepared for him.  
"In a minute, Spike," she replied. "I'm just pointing out where the meteors will be coming from." She then jumped in place, face filled with excitement. "I just can't wait! The moment it comes it will be great to see up close!"  
"Well, it will definitely be a memory worth keeping," the white unicorn said being within earshot.  
"I agree," the blonde pony said. "I sure do hope my family are watching it from the farm."  
"Well I'm sure every one of our families is watching," the purple mare responded while looking back into the telescope. "Anyway, it should start any minute now."

She kept adjusting her telescope, wondering about whom else could be watching.

'I wonder when the princess saw her first shower…' she thought.  
"Hey! Look at the sky!" the pink pony bounced while pointing at the sky.

Everypony averted eyes from their treats and Twilight looked up from her telescope.

The shower was unbelievable. They had never seen something so amazing. Meteors had come and gone in a variety of colors, spouting off whatever surprise they had in store for entertaining the ponies:

Red meteors give off their streaks; orange ones shot across the sky in zigzags; yellow ones moved silently, twirling its trail like a spring; greens leave off trails of explosions; blues shoot by, releasing high-pitched screams; purples were paired in threes, entwining their streams like DNA or braids; whites dazzle their sky, radiating endless sparkles of white.

"Oh my, the white meteors are just dazzling…just like me!" Rarity says.  
"The blue ones are like me!" says Pinkie. "I always _love_ to be loud at parties!"  
"I like the yellow ones," Fluttershy said. "They are quiet and steady, just like me."  
"I think the green ones are me," Applejack said. "The explosions remind me of the sound of bucking the trees at the farm."  
"The orange ones are me!" Rainbow said. "I could easily match its speed, just like a bullet!"  
"I definitely like the purple meteors," Twilight says, looking through her telescope. "It reminds me of my love for science!"

A shadowy blur suddenly enters and leaves the lens of her telescope.

"Huh..?" The unicorn says with a confused look. Spike picked up on her confusion.  
"Is something wrong, Twilight?" He asked.

The unicorn looked up at the sky. From a distance a small cloud could be seen maneuvering its way past the colorful meteors.

"That's strange…" The unicorn said. "I didn't expect any clouds to be in the sky right now…and it's oddly descending…"

She kept staring at the mysterious cloud that seemed to have kept its course on a specific area. Her eyes followed it carefully as it gradually descended to the left at a moderate speed. It is a given that it was going to land in Ponyville, but where? She had to guess based on its projector.

Sweet Apple Acres? No…the angle is too steep…

Sugarcube Corner? No…it's still too steep…

Carousel Boutique? She's getting warmer…It's heading for…

"The library..!" she blurted out.  
"Uh…Twi?"

Twilight perked up when she turned to the others and noticed everypony giving her weird looks.

"You okay? Yah seem to be worried about something…" Applejack said.  
"O-Oh…um…it's nothing, girls," The embarrassed unicorn replied. "Sorry about that. I guess I saw a very unusual meteor."  
"Different than the ones we've already saw? The puffy-mane pony jumped. "Where? Where!?"  
"I'm sure it's gone already, Pinkie Pie," The blue pegasus said.  
"I bet it was a large yellow one..." Fluttershy said.  
"No way. It had to have been a white meteor!" Rarity exclaimed.  
"No, the blue one!"  
"The orange one!"  
"What if it had all of the colors?" The purple dragon breaks the little argument.  
"How does that benefit us?" The hatted mare asked.  
"Well, so that it would be 'meteo-right' for all of us!"

Despite knowing how bad the pun sounded to everypony, they just shook it off.

"Spike!" They all said, laughing their hooves off. Twilight ceased laughing only to remember that the mysterious cloud had disappeared from view.  
"It might have landed by now..." she thought.

Minutes after the shower had ended, everypony had given their goodnights and went their separate ways once they have reached Ponyville. As Twilight and her assistant headed towards the library, a thought triggered Spike to break the silence.

"Hey, Twilight?" he began. "What were you worried about back there? You said that there was something about a cloud?"  
"It was no ordinary cloud, Spike," she replied. "That cloud descended from nowhere! Well, it had to have come from somewhere, but don't you find it strange for it to descend like that?"

Spike took some time to think. He could hardly process an idea knowing how late it is.

"Well…I did see it, but I didn't think it would be harmful."  
"The _harmful_ thing was that it aimed for the library!"

This had put the young dragon's alertness into high gear.

"What!?"

The unicorn's stroll suddenly became a canter.

"That's why I need to find out if there was anything in the cloud that might have caused it to descend so quickly. I just hope it didn't put a huge hole in the roof!"

A few minutes later, the two had arrived in front of the library. What Twilight had predicted to happen didn't; there was no hole through the roof. In fact, the library did not get hit at all. The purple mare and dragon appeared confused.

"I don't understand," she spoke. "I could've sworn the cloud would land here…"

Spike walked along the backside of the tree-like building to only be stopped by something extraordinary.

"That's because it didn't…" he said. "It landed back here…"

The unicorn trotted to the back of the library, eyes widened over their discovery. Before them laid a pony, completely white as snow. The only distinctions from her ivory color was the streaks of gray lining her mane and tail. Even much to their surprise, the unconscious pony had lacked a cutie mark…

"Do you think she was the one that fell from the sky, Twilight?" the young dragon asked.  
"It's possible, Spike," she replies. "Small clusters of that cloud are still lingering."

There was a small pause.

"But I don't understand…She's clearly an earth pony. How could she possible land in Ponyville in a cloud if she's not a pegasus? Wouldn't she just fall right through?"  
"Beats me," Spike said. "Maybe somepony cast a spell on her?"  
"Maybe..."

The purple mare could have the whole night to question and list the possibilities, but now wasn't the time. She remembered that the mysteriously white mare was lying before them, and she can't just leave her there.

"Uh…she's breathing, right?" the dragon worriedly asked.

The unicorn cantered over to the unconscious pony and lowered her head to the mare's chest.

"Yes, she's breathing," she responded. "Though it's very faint…I'm surprised that cloud was there to break her fall, otherwise her condition could have been much worse…"

Spike couldn't help but think about the consequence that was greatly avoided. It was then that Twilight began to take the situation into her own hooves.

"Well, we can't leave her out here," she said. "Help me get her on my back."

The somewhat worried dragon came to his senses and went over to help, and eventually brought the pony into the library. They didn't have a spare bed so Twilight had told Spike to round up some spare pillows and a blanket for a makeshift one on the main floor near the entrance. Once made, the unicorn rested the pony atop the pillows and covered her with the blanket. After such an ordeal, the unicorn had the urge to study this strange pony's physical phenomenon.

Where did she come from? Where is her cutie mark? Why is she completely white and gray?

It didn't matter now. She could only question the first two if the pony were awake, but the third one could be researched if she could find the right...

*Yawn…*

A yawn exited Spike's mouth. She had forgotten how late it was. Doing research on the matter now might not be the brightest idea after what had occurred today.

Perhaps she can make sense of the situation in the morning…

"Let's head off to bed, Spike," she said. "I'm sure we can find some answers in the morning."

With that said, the two proceeded up the stairs, only to snooze like rocks till dawn.

Someone was running…more like somepony was galloping. Everything was currently a realm of darkness except the hooves; white as snow. That unnamed pony was running…but why? Where is she running to? Or perhaps, where was she running from? Something? Someplace?

…Somepony?

Blurs of darkness broke away from the realm, towering over her and flying by with yellow-looking eyes. She did her best trying to avoid them; dodging, jumping over, and breaking through every dark obstacle in her path. Suddenly she gets stopped by a wall. She couldn't break through it, so she runs alongside it. Then another wall blocks her path, so she runs back to where she came.

Another wall appears…and then a fourth wall. All walls began to close in.

The ivory pony began to freak out, noticing that the shadows started to cover her hooves as she stood. She couldn't break free from its hold. The shadows then began to rise, consuming her legs…unable to cease its actions. As her body becomes three-quarters covered, a larger figure with fluorescent yellow eyes towered over her.

"Embrace the darkness!" The figure announced in a bellowing tone. To the lone mare it sounded unfamiliar, but she could at least make out the tone.

…Was it female?

The shadows had consumed four-fifths of her body. The mare did whatever she could to keep her head afloat, gasping for air in severe panic.

"Let it elevate your sense of fear!" It announced as the shadows engulfed all but the pony's eyes. "You cannot escape from your fate!"

Her eyes shot open, breathing short but deep breaths. Sweat fell from her face as she continuously stared at the floor. She eventually picked up on the light in the room. It was morning...Must have been a nightmare…

"Oh, good morning!"

She perked up from the sound of a voice coming from the right of her. As she turned her head to that direction she sees another mare, purple body and navy mane with a pink streak. Somewhat astounded by the sight, she lowered her head at floor level. On another note, she has no idea where she is or how she got here. The purple unicorn was a bit surprised at the ivory pony's reaction.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. It's okay, I won't hurt you."

This caused the startled pony to slowly lift her head.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. My assistant Spike and I brought you in from outside last night. As far as I know, you're safe now."

The white mare tilted her head to the side, confused at who she meant by 'Spike'.

"Hey, Twilight! Is she awake yet?" A voice from the second floor echoed.  
"Yes, Spike, she's awake."

The purple dragon was seen running down the stairs to stand next to Twilight.

"Whoa…Her eyes are gray, too…"

The nameless mare took it as an offense and looked to the floor. The unicorn nudged her assistant.

"Spike, don't be rude!"  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I've just never seen them before…It's nothing personal!"

She then looked at the pony with an apologetic face.

"Sorry about that…Anyway, allow me introduce ourselves. My name is Twilight Sparkle. I'm the keeper here at the Golden Leaf Public Library." She then looks at the purple dragon and back.  
"And this little dragon is Spike."

Spike waved happily.

"Nice to meet you!" he replied.

The ivory mare lifted her head up to them and smiled softly, letting them know that she was no longer afraid of them.

"So, do you have a name?" Twilight asked.

The pony opened her mouth in attempt to generate words, but nothing could be heard. She gave a confused look and tried again…nothing. She even tried yelling, but it caused her throat to strain, forcing her to cough. The purple pony looked concerned.

"Oh no…You can't speak? Well, do you know what your name is?"

The pony thought for a few seconds. To the purple mare, she would have expected her answer immediately with a nod, but after recalling the recent event…The ivory mare shook her head. The unicorn and dragon looked at each other with concerned faces and returned their gaze on the white pony.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Twilight asked.

She shook her head.

"A recollection of anything at all?"

She shook her head again.

"I see…"  
"So she has amnesia?" Spike asked.  
"There's no doubt."

The room stood in silence as the white pony looked at the floor in forlorn.

"Then…why don't we give her a name?" The dragon suggested. "I mean, it may not be her real name, but it'll only be temporary until she gets her memory back, right?"

This caused the nameless pony to perk up from her gloominess. Twilight had no problem with that.

"That's not a bad idea, but what should we name her?"  
"How about…Silver Belle?" The pony shook her head in disgust.  
"Perhaps if her special talent involved winter holidays…How about Sugar Drop?"  
"No…Maybe Gemstone?"  
"I was thinking of Saccharine Spherule."

The white mare did nothing but tilt her head in confusion.

"No pony is going to understand what that mean, Twilight…"  
"What? It means 'Sweet Pea'!"

The unnamed mare couldn't bear to listen to the ridiculous names the other two kept giving. She starting looking about the room till she came across a poster of star constellations above one of the bookshelves. Her eyes lit up by the sight of it, so she soon stood up and walked over to it to get a closer look. Seeing this action caused the purple pony and dragon to stop spouting names and watch.

"She seems so mesmerized by that constellation poster." Spike said.

The purple unicorn thought for a second, and then it clicked. A smile instantly came across her face.

"…Starburst."

The ivory pony perked up and turned to Twilight by the sound of the name. Spike turned to the unicorn.

"Starburst? Why did you pick that name?"  
"Well, she _was_ the pony that fell from the sky, like a shooting star, more or less. Plus, you saw how mesmerized she was looking at that poster. She seems very interested in stars!"

The two began walking over to the white pony.  
"So, what do you think?" Twilight asked. "Would you like to be named Starburst? We can always call you 'Star' for short. Would you like that?"

The pony's grey eyes lit up. She happily nodded and jumped in place from excitement.

"Starburst, huh?" Spike says, hearing the name click off his tongue and smiles. "Yeah! I like the sound of it!"  
"Then it's settled!" the unicorn looks back to the ashen pony. "I'm sorry that you've lost your voice and memory, but until you get them back you are welcome to stay here with us!"

The newly named pony happily nodded.

"In the meantime…Spike?"  
"Yeah, Twilight?"  
"I believe there's a book on the Equestrian Astral Figures on a shelf in the Science section. I think Starburst would be delighted to take a look at that."

Starburst's eyes light up again.

"Sure thing!" The dragon runs off to one of the shelves as the other pony follows, Twilight watched them from a distance.

'Though, it's odd…' she thought. 'I can understand the memory loss, but not being able to speak? And her distinctive color scheme…Now I'm _really_ anxious on what her past is about…'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A loud crash was heard outside of the library. This caused everyone in the room to jump. It even caused Spike to drop the book he was getting for Starburst. Twilight wondered if anypony else heard the crash other than them.

"What was that!?" the dragon asked.  
"I don't know…It sounded different, like lightning. Let's check it out."

Starburst was the first to run out the door in a hurry. This surprised the purple mare, but she shook it off and cantered out.

There was a small circular object sitting before the ivory pony when she walked up to it. She wondered what could be inside, so she put a hoof to it…

"Starburst, don't touch that!" Twilight shouted, while her assistant follows behind. "You don't know what that is!"

She jumped as soon as the object reacted immediately to her touch. Magic began to emanate around the object and shoot up at their eye level. The ivory pony began to back up to stand next to the unicorn. The other pony eyed the flow of magic carefully to finally figure out what the magic was doing…

It was forming words.

When the message became clear, the confused dragon had to question what it said.  
"Is that a message?" he asked, crossing his arms.  
"No…I think it's a riddle." She replied.

 _Since you've found a pony, white as snow,_

 _You will receive a task that I must bestow._

 _Upon learning the elements, in order to congest,_

 _Six trials will emerge and be put to the test._

 _With help from these mares, the pony will learn with you,_

 _Only then her colors, talent and memories return, perhaps anew._

There was no evidence of a signature. Who could have possible wrote this? And why was it delivered this way?

"What does it mean?" the purple dragon asked.  
"Well, I know for sure that it is referring to Starburst," she replied. "And the mares…"  
"Refers to you and the others, right?"  
"Yes. For the most part, it makes sense."

The ivory mare continues to stare at the message with a confused look.  
"Any idea on who could have sent this?" Spike asked. Twilight thought for a few seconds.  
"Right now, I'm at a loss." She looks at Starburst, who noticed the unicorn looking at her via peripheral and turned to her.  
"We might find out the truth once her memory returns."

She starts to walk towards the object, of which had eventually ceased showing the message, and used her magic to pick it up.

"Right now, I need to arrange a meeting with the girls. I'm thinking of gathering them at Rarity's Boutique. I'll need some time to prepare. In the meantime, Spike, could you gather them for me?"

The little dragon saluted.

"I'm on it!" he said, and runs off. Twilight began to trot towards the library's entrance and stops to turn to Starburst revealing a smile.  
"Come along, Starburst," she said. "We must prepare ourselves for the short travel."

The white pony nodded and followed her inside.

Spike took the time to speak with the others.

"A meeting?" the purple-mane mare asked while looking over a rack of gowns that sit in the middle of her boutique.  
"At Rarity's boutique? What could be the urgency?" A yellow mare asked from her cottage.

"She said it is at upmost importance," Spike replied. "She told me not to say any details, but are you able to make it?"  
"Of course I will! I'll make sure I'll tidy up before then!"  
"Well, if Twi says so, then I'm there!" The orange pony responds.  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt to go, I mean, if that's okay with you." Fluttershy answers quietly.  
"Of course I will, Spikey!" A jumpy pony says. "I'm going to bring some yummy cupcakes to pass the time!"  
"Count me in!" Rainbow accepts.

Twilight had finally packed everything she needed for the planned meeting in her saddle bag. She then checked the sun outside the window for the time.

"Alright, I believe Spike should have everypony gathered by now." She turns to the ivory pony, who continued to peruse the book of astral figures. "You ready to go, Starburst?"

The pony perked up from her reading to look at her, stood up and nodded. With that said, the two left the library.

Starburst was picking up a lot of attention along the way. Ponies who were not all that busy spotted her immediately, and continued to stare. Minor whispers had even broken out within earshot that referred to the pony's unusual color.

"She's white and grey…" A unicorn murmurs.  
"Indeed. It's very strange." An earth mare comments.  
"Mommy! Mommy! Look at that pony!" A jumping filly pointed a hoof at her. The mother placed a hoof on the filly.  
"Hush, dear! Let's go. You know it is rude to point!"

Twilight was more worried about the ashen pony submitting to the crowd's slander than the crowd asking why Starburst was with her. She understood that the crowd picked up on the pony's uniqueness, but she couldn't bear seeing her new friend staring at the ground looking defeated.

"Don't let them get to you. You may look like this now, but don't worry. You'll get your colors back in no time!"

She felt somewhat moved by the pony's encouragement, but continued to keep her eyes on the ground.

Once they have reached the boutique the unicorn could see everypony including Spike through the window, and watching them help themselves to Pinky's cupcakes. While the day still stands, she turned to Starburst as she reached the door.

"I really appreciate how strong you were making this trip with me," she complimented. "My friends will be more than happy to meet you. They will be surprised, but believe me, they won't be like them. I promise."

A smile instantly tells the white pony that Twilight was sincere, so she too smiles lightly. The purple mare opens the door and they walk in. The other ponies were in surprise the moment the ashen walks in. She caught a glimpse of them all before looking back at the floor.

"Well," Rarity broke the silence. "I've never seen a pony like this before. Especially the mane and tail." She narrows her eyes. "Is it a trend?" Twilight shot a glare at the white unicorn.  
"Rarity!" she says.  
"What? I just thought I'd ask..."  
"Well, the color sure is a surprise to all of us," Applejack said.  
"Oh dear...I can see why she's embarrassed. All of that attention must be awful!" Fluttershy said.  
"I say it's a good thing!" Pinkie jumped. "Uniqueness means she could become famous!"  
"Yeah, but I doubt she sees it that way, Pinkie," Rainbow Dash replied.  
"Which is why I've scheduled this meeting, girls," the purple unicorn starts. "She fell from the sky in a cloud last night and landed behind the library. When she awoke she was unable to speak. She had also lost her memory, so she can't remember her name."

The white and yellow ponies trot over to Starburst, trying to comfort her.

"You poor thing..!" The shy pony nuzzled her cheek into Starburst's.  
"So, until her memory returns, I chose to give her the name Starburst, and she has taken quite a liking to it."  
"It sure has a ring to it," the orange pony smiled. "Though Twi, what does Starburst have to do with us?"  
"I'm getting to that."

The unicorn used her magic to pull out the mysterious orb from her saddle bag and sat it down before them.

"This fell out of the sky the following morning, and it had an interesting riddle. I remembered it, but it can no longer display the message anymore."  
"So, what did the message say?" RD asked.

After Twilight recited the riddle, the puzzled pegasus scratches her head.

"This is why I don't get riddles..." she says.

The springy mare giggles.

"It's not hard when you think about it, Dashie," she said.  
"You're the one to talk…My brain was built for flying, not solving riddles…"  
"As I was saying," Twilight interrupts. "This message was sent in order to return Starburst's color, talent, and memories. That's where we come in."  
"Oh, I get it," The white mare says. "The 'six mares' are in reference with the Elements of Harmony, right?"  
"Right, Rarity. I'm not certain who the sender was, but in any case, he or she wants us to teach her about the elements. It's our only lead if she can return her memories."  
"What did the sender mean by trials?" Fluttershy asks.

There was a pause from the purple pony.

"To be honest, I'm not sure what it means…But for now it's best that we focus on teaching Starburst about the elements. So, what say you, girls? Do you think you could do it?"

Another wave of silence flowed through the room, until Applejack finally broke it.

"Well, Twi, that sure is a lot of work to ask from us," she said, scratching her head.  
"Starburst has only been with me for a short time, and she has a very gentle nature. I'm sure she shouldn't be much trouble, right? In turn, she could assist you on the farm. In fact, she be of assistance with all of you!"

Rarity canters over to AJ smiling.

"We can't all teach her the elements at once, Applejack," she says. "We well all have an equal job to do."  
"Yeah," The blue pegasus says fluttering in place and smiling to agree. "We obviously can't teach her at the same time, so by helping us she might understand the elements along the way!"

Finally convinced, AJ smiled.

"Well, I guess that makes perfect sense." She then looks at the ashen mare. "So, who gets to take her in first?"

The room remained quiet for a few seconds until it clicked in somepony's head.

"I nominate Fluttershy," Twilight responded.

The shy mare perked up when she heard her name.

"Me…?" she asked.  
"Why, yes! Starburst's current nature makes her perfect for you! After I've watched her back at the library, she is very observant and obligated to help me out! So, it makes you the perfect pony for the job!"  
"Yes…but, um…I don't know if I can do this…"  
"But you must, Fluttershy," the white unicorn says resting a hoof on her shoulder. "Think about it: she's gentle, and you're gentle. This will be the perfect opportunity to teach her the element of kindness!"  
"She's right, you know," the orange mare comments. "I'm sure you won't be as busy when you think about it."  
"Plus, we need to consider who might be too busy to take her in right now." the purple pony says.  
"Yeah. It may be some ways to go, but I should practice my skills for an upcoming competition." RD responds.  
"And Mr. and Mrs. Cake asked me to babysit the baby Cakes while they steward in the Canterlot bakery." Pinkie spoke.  
"The Golden Apple Harvest will start soon, and I only have a few days to harvest them before they go down in value." AJ says.

"And my next order of silver fabric just came in for my next client, and I _must_ have it done before the end of next week. It's is a _very_ important occasion!" Rarity said.

"So you see, Fluttershy, I believe you can handle this task!" Twilight said. "I promise she won't be much trouble. Are you able to do it?"

Starburst stared at the floor worried about Fluttershy's decision. Fluttershy already knows that she wasn't too busy, and she could easily care for her knowing she's not going to be a hindrance. She could see it in the ashen pony's eyes! There's no way she could abandon her now…

"Well…" she starts, revealing a soft smile. "I can't say no to a request like that…I'll do it." She then nuzzles her cheek into Starburst's. "I promise to not let you down."

The surprised mare looked at her, slowly revealing a soft smile on her face.

"Then it's settled," Twilight says smiling. "I think a week will be enough. What say everypony?"

The others nodded.

"Alright, then I can announce this meeting complete!"

The other ponies begin to leave the area while saying their goodbyes and wishing Fluttershy luck.

"Um, Twilight?" Fluttershy stops the purple mare. "You didn't say you were busy…"  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Fluttershy," she replies. "I was actually going to use this time to research Starburst's case: why she's like this, how she got here, and simulate where she might have fallen from. I'm sure everypony wants to know her story, but there's no telling when she will get her memories."  
"Oh," the pegasus says, glancing at the floor. "I never even thought of that."  
"Not to mention figuring out who could have sent this message!" Spike included.  
"Yes," the unicorn agrees, and walks over to Fluttershy. "But what I'm going to do all benefits her as well!"  
"Yes, I know…"

Twilight thought for a second.

"How about this then: if it isn't too much trouble, I want to visit her at your cottage soon. I'd like to monitor the progress and her behavior. She has already taken a liking to me, so I probably shouldn't be away from her _too_ long. Would that be okay?"  
"Actually," The shy mare looks at her and smiles. "I would like that."

Starburst could do nothing but smile.

"Let's go, Spike! We've got research to do!"  
"Okay!"

Being the last to leave after saying their goodbyes, Fluttershy turns to the ashen mare, showing her signature smile.

"Alright. Are you ready to go, Starburst? I've never been a teacher before, but I'll do my best to teach you about the element of kindness...!"


	5. Chapter 5

Section Two: Be Kind to Yourself

Chapter Five

It was still day after the meeting. With Starburst, currently under Fluttershy's wing, they were on their way through the woods to the yellow mare's cottage. The pegasus smiles at the other mare, as she was overly fascinated by the critters within the trees. The cottage was on a hill nearby, but the shy mare stopped so she could greet some of the animals: a badger, a couple squirrels, several birds and her pet bunny showed up.

"Why, hello everyone, and you too, Angel," she says cordially. "I hope I didn't take too long getting back here. Was everyone on their best behavior?"

The creatures nodded. "That's good to hear. Now, I bet you're wondering who the pony beside me is."

The critters looked at the ashen pony, eventually giving off an odd look.

"This is Starburst. I've been put in charge of teaching her about the element of kindness. She's unable to speak, but she's friendly. So please try and make her feel right at home for awhile, okay?"

The animals looked at the quiet pony as she looked back and gave off a warm smile. They mimicked her action immediately. Fluttershy was happy to see them getting along instantly.

"It's good to see you all getting along so quickly!" she smiles and then turning in the direction of her cottage. "Okay, now it's lunch time for you all. I'm going to go and get your yummy delights!"

The ashen mare stopped the pegasus the moment she began to trot off. Fluttershy could tell by her eyes that if she wanted help.

"Oh, it's okay, Starburst. I can get it myself. Could you do me a favor and stay with the animals? It might help you understand kindness more if you could get acquainted."

She watched her trot off into her cottage. For the time being, the mare looked back at the creatures smiling as warmly as ever. As for the critters, they looked back...with eyes of anger. This gave her a confused look. She wasn't sure why they were upset. Was it because she was different? Does she lack the requirements of being friends with the mane six? Was she the cause of their anger? The questions continue to buzz through her mind endlessly as the critters began to growl lowly. They soon revert into their cheery moods the moment they heard a shy pegasus's call.

"Alright, you little darlings," she says, carrying a saddle basket with a variety of food. "It's lunch time. I'm sure you all managed to get along with Starburst, right?"

The critters simply nodded, holding no regrets. With a warm smile showing on her face, the yellow pony sets up their bowls. A couple carrots for Angel, bird seed for the birds, and a small variety of nuts for the squirrels and chipmunks were laid out.

"Now, you all help yourselves. There should be enough for everyone." she says to the animals, and then perked up holding a thought in mind. "Oh, that's right!" She turns to the ashen pony. "I need to bring some of these to the other critters. I know it might be a lot to handle, but would you mind feeding them? Sometimes it can be quite a job for me, but I think you can do it."

The pony responds with a smile and a nod. The pegasus happily complied and picked up some of the remaining food to put into her basket saddle.

"Oh, thank you so much! I promise it won't take long. Just make sure they don't eat too much, okay?"

With that said, she trotted away. Starburst appeared delighted to help feed the animals for the first time. She knew the request was sudden, but she couldn't help but try her best in understanding the element of kindness no matter what job she was given. She turned to the creatures, giving yet another warm smile.

Angel was the first to finish his carrots, and looked at her holding a longing gaze. The others soon followed. The smile was dropped. She couldn't tell why they stared at her so intensely. She noticed that their bowls were empty. Fluttershy said not to overfeed them, so she began to fiddle with some of the bags the pony had left behind.

The stares felt very demanding now. Every animal that had gathered were giving off serious vibes. What could they be thinking? Were they impatient? She's never done this before! Starburst lifted a bag of food pellets and poured some into one of the bowls. The confused look passes over her face again when she noticed that no one was eating. She grabs the bag of bird seed and poured it into another bowl. The birds weren't eating. The animals began to sound angry. In a slight panic, she went for the carrots and placed a couple in front of Angel. All he did was kick them quite a distance away. Their anger grew louder. The mare goes for the acorns and reaches in the bag for one, and holds it up in front of a squirrel. It immediately slaps it away.

The pony could not contain the amount of shock she was experiencing from the critters. The birds started chirping in cacophony and flying around to peck at her. Angel signaled the squirrels and other small rodents to grab ahold of their food and pelt it at the silent pony. There wasn't much she could do to protect herself at this point. She had to get out of there fast, so she ran.

She ran opposite of Fluttershy's path, hoping to finally escape from their grasp. The only thing going through her mind right now was when Fluttershy was going to return.

As soon as she got a good distance away, she could hear them cheering…

Fluttershy had soon returned a half hour later to check up on Starburst's progress.

"Starburst, I'm back! I'm sorry I took so long. I hope I didn't worry you-"

She gasped at the scene. The area was a mess. Food covered the ground and the ashen pony was nowhere in sight. The animals might have had their second helping without her assistance, but it felt like a smorgasbord-styled lunch wasn't the intention here.

"Oh my!" she said trotting over to Angel. "Angel, what happened here? Why is there food everywhere? And where's Starburst?"

The bunny just looked at her with a mean look when she mentioned her. He crossed his arms and turned the other way. The pegasus wasn't sure about his reaction.

"Come on, Angel, I want an explanation. There has to be a reason for why Starburst is missing!"

Angel refused to respond. Some of the other critters never said a thing. One bird soon flew to her, chirping its reason. The yellow pony was still confused.

"You're saying that she had given you a hard time...? But, I swear she's very friendly! She wouldn't do anything to harm you all...would she?"

The critters disbursed, unhappy about her response. She was still confused, but she couldn't stand by to think about it now. She had to find Starburst. But first, she had to clean up the mess that was left behind.

For around ten minutes the ashen pony kept running. She had to stop to catch her breath at some point, so she did the moment she believed she was far enough from the betraying critters. She wasn't sure how far into the woods she was. She didn't care. She felt safe as soon as the animals didn't follow her all this way. She sat and leaned against a tree for a breather, until a sudden thump popped off her head and rolled beside her hooves. It was an acorn. She must be sitting under an acorn tree. The mare looked up to see if she guessed right, to only notice that a small chipmunk was in a branch right above her.

It appeared small from above, and even smaller as it ran down the trunk. Its size was nearly a third larger than the acorn! The little guy might have accidentally dropped it. It didn't look like it wanted to attack her, but it slowly tried to approach the acorn. Its eyes stared into hers, hoping there wouldn't be any conflict between them. Starburst understood why it was acting like this, and felt obligated to nudge the acorn over to it. Once she did, the chipmunk grabbed it and happily smiled. The pony did the same, but to only remind her of the memory of the other creatures picking on her.

Her smile faded and she looked down at her hooves. The chipmunk wondered why she was acting this way, wondering if it did anything to disrupt her sudden change of mood. More sudden thumps popped off Starburst's head. She looked back up at the tree to notice two other chipmunks, who were also upset at her presence just like the other critters. They chattered loudly as more acorns came flying at her. They must be his parents. The mare held up a hoof to block off some of the projectiles. She couldn't bear to stay here any longer since the critters made it impossible, so she got up and ran once again. The little chipmunk was the only one that didn't fight...

It was dusk. Fluttershy had just finished cleaning up the food that was scattered about, and trotted around the woods in hopes of finding Starburst.

"Starburst? Starburst, where could you have run off to…? Oh my…It's getting late. I hope you didn't go too far...!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The night had finally arrived. Starburst kept running till there was no more ground to cross. She stopped abruptly upon reaching a vast lake. She gazed at the full moon, greeting her with its silver rays that reflect over the waters. The stars accompanied it as well. Just the sight of them made her feel a bit better, but it couldn't replace how those critters treated her; it only made her feel worse.  
She sits in front of the lake, trying to recall her memories...Nothing could surface. She would believe every woodland creature would be friendly to ponies, but it's like they recognize her somehow. Do they really hate her? ...Her head began to ache.  
It doesn't matter now. Her mind kept weaving through that memory. Looking down at her reflection in the lake made her realize that it was obvious she couldn't understand her first element like this. Having no speck of color as bright as the mane six sounds crass; perhaps her appearance was ostracizing; maybe...her presence doesn't have meaning…

A tear dropped into the lake, and more kept coming. There were a lot of questions to ask and answers to find, but she never would've thought that understanding this element would be so difficult. She had always thought that kindness involves compassion and sincerity..but how can she reach that level if she can't even speak? She coughs every time she tried. They might understand if she could at least speak her mind. Just this once...let her voice be heard!

She didn't notice one of her tears landing into one of these mysterious flowers. It began to glow and slowly releasing small orbs of light. It caught her attention and she wiped away her tears. Two larger orbs floated up and entered her forehead and neck. The pony wasn't sure what had happened, but when she attempted to speak her mind:

"…I want to be heard..."

She jumped to the sound as it echoed about the lake. Her mind became her voice! She could virtually hear herself speak! But why did one of the orbs enter her neck? Could she speak? She tried, but nothing left her mouth.

" _Sing..._ "

Starburst jumped to the unusual voice that entered her mind. Was it the flower..?

" _Your feelings should be heard. Express them however you wish..._ "

With that said, she opened her mouth. Her pleasant voice carried across the lake, resonating gently on the surface. It was pure. Her heart had never let out so much sadness with every word. Critters in nearby trees heard the ashen mare's voice, and eventually began to leave their homes to hear her up close. From a distance, Fluttershy managed to pick up on the voice.

"That voice," she said. "Who could that be, Angel?"

The bunny was on her back, attuned to the sound as well. The pegasus had no time to waste. She still needed to find Starburst, but the voice had caught her attention.

"Whoever it is...she sounds really sad."

She stamps the ground for a few seconds, pondering over what to do. Angel couldn't bear the stalling, so he tugged on her mane and pointed in the direction of the sound.

"Though, I would hate to interfere...but I guess peeking wouldn't hurt." she says, trotting towards it.

She gasped the moment she recognized the silver pony, back facing her. Even Angel was caught by surprise.

"It's Starburst!" she whispered. "...But how is she singing?"

With whatever time she had, the lonely mare continued to sing her heart out.

Fluttershy continued to watch her from a distance, only to feel saddened by the lyrics. She already knows that the ashen pony wasn't trying to be abstract. She understood every word, but she doesn't know why she was singing them...

The pegasus didn't know what to do. Should she approach her? She must. It's her duty to teach her the meaning of kindness, so she can't waste this opportunity to confront her. The area was very quiet and dark. The only things keeping it lit were the moon and the glowing blue flowers around the lake. After the song was finished, it finally clicked to the yellow mare of how Starburst could speak.

"...Starburst?" she quietly asked.

She was glad enough that her voice didn't spook the colorless mare. The pony responded by turning her head to her.

"Fluttershy..." she says. "Were you looking for me?"

"Yes." She took a step forward. "And I'm sorry to disturb you."

"No, I'm glad you heard me." She turns to the flowers next to her. "I would have never been able to express my feelings if it weren't for these."

"You mean those Lilygrants?"

"Lilygrants?"

"Oh yes, Twilight has told me about them. She said that these flowers respond to pure emotions. They glow when a wish has been granted. Sadly, it's only temporary."

"I see..."

"Though Starburst, I never understood why you sang that song...It sounded so sad."

The ashen pony turned to look at her reflection in the lake.

"I think I know why the animals acted the way they did towards me."

Fluttershy perked up to her words.

"Acted? What do you mean?"

"You weren't there when it happened, but they chased me away. That was why you might have noticed their food was everywhere."

"Oh my, that's awful! I'm so sorry they did that! They never acted that way before..." She looks at Angel with a disapproving face. "Perhaps I should have them apologize."

Angel just crossed his arms and turned the other way.

"It's okay. They had every right to."

"What?" she looked at the mare, dropping her last expression. "I don't understand..."

Starburst turned to her.

"I know I can't remember anything, but I have this feeling that I've done something in the past to have upset them."

"Upset them?" She thinks for a second, hoof against her mouth. "Well now that you mention it, animals can recognize a pony by more than just their appearance...I mean, Angel acted rebellious towards you, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did."

The ashen pony looked at the bunny, who continued to avert his eyes at her.

"Listen, Angel, I guess I haven't been all that kind to you before...whatever I was back then. But please understand how sorry I am. Even when I don't have memories of it, I never want to cross that path again."

Angel's ears twitched after hearing what he wanted to hear, but he chose not to react right away. He looked at her shortly, and turned away. The yellow pegasus wasn't appealed by his reaction.

"Angel…!"

"It's alright, Fluttershy. I don't expect him to trust me right away, let alone all the animals here. That's something I'll have to earn from them, even if I don't have my voice."

A sudden spot of light flashed in a constant contrast at her forehead and throat.

"Looks like the lilygrant's power is wearing off," Fluttershy said.

"Yeah...it is," Starburst says, looking down with a saddened expression.

"I'm sorry its power doesn't last very long..."

"Don't be. I'm glad enough that you were able to know what I was feeling." She looked at her, revealing a light smile. "I don't care how long it'll take me to get my voice back. I'll be happier if the animals could smile for me."

Fluttershy was never more surprised to hear that, let alone Angel and the other critters standing by. But Angel continued to show restraint. Surely deep down he wanted to apologize, but he didn't want to show that form of affection in front of his owner. Soon the light tugged the pony's head towards the lake. Within seconds the light phased out of her head and neck to float endlessly into the night sky. She gazed at it until she could no longer see it, and then her head tilted towards the ground. Fluttershy could not express the amount of pain the pony was feeling right now. It was sad enough to see her quickly shape up, turn to her and muscle a smile.

"Oh Starburst..." she says as she approached her immediately and nuzzled her cheek. "I know for sure that you'll get your voice back soon. Do you know why?"

The ashen pony looked at her with a puzzled look. The pegasus simply smiled.

"So I can request an encore."

Starburst had never been so surprised at those words. Her smile was the warmest it had ever been.

"Now, let's return to my cottage. I bet you must be hungry. How does a chamomile-daisy sandwich sound?"

She nods happily as the two ponies start to trot from the lake. Starburst stopped to look at the lilygrants once more, smiled, and trotted quickly to catch up with the yellow pegasus.

Once they reached and entered the cottage, a few of the animals stood their ground as they eyed Starburst when she sat near the couch. Angel hopped down from the yellow mare's back as she turned to her.

"Wait here. I'll be right back."

That was when the critters began to chatter profusely. They closed in on the lone pony in attempt to chase her off again, but a certain white bunny came to her aid. She was surprised to see him stop the critters in their tracks and submit to his translated story at the lake. Once everything had settled and the animals dispersed, the mare gladly smiled at Angel. He on the other hand didn't expect any praise.

'Don't read much into it.' he was probably thinking, and hopped off.

"Here you go, Starburst!" Fluttershy had returned with the sandwich she promised her. It was already sliced in half with the works. "Go ahead. I'm sure you'll love this combination as much as I do."

All Starburst could do was stare at the sandwich. She's sure that the pegasus hasn't eaten either. Fluttershy looked puzzled.

"What's wrong?"

The gray mare points at the sandwich and then at her with a saddened expression. She's positive she hasn't eaten yet either. Knowing the pegasus, she understood her right away.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I can make another one. Just go ahead and eat up."

Fluttershy's shoulder was tapped as she was walking away. She was surprised to see what Starburst did the moment she turned around.

Half of the sandwich was held up to her.

"No, I couldn't...I made it for you!"

But Starburst kept insisting, smiling as warmly as ever. Even without her voice, she knows how to be true at heart. Even the critters felt her sincerity despite them knowing of her past incidents. The yellow mare just couldn't resist and smiles.

"Thank you," she says, taking the half and sat in front of her. "You're truly kind."

It had fast forwarded to bedtime. Fluttershy had originally allowed Starburst to sleep on the couch, but to only get prohibited by the currently selfish bunny. So now she slept on a bed of pillows beside the couch. Angel's sleep was eventually disturbed by a shaken mare, who appeared to be dreaming in her sleep.

It consisted of pitch darkness. She kept running, but she wasn't sure why. She heard muffled yells, unaware of who said them. Bright yellow and white eyes appeared, and the muffled yells only grew louder the more she tried to flee. She suddenly stopped before a larger pair of white eyes that slowly began to come at her, speaking in an unfamiliar voice.

*Your actions were catastrophic. You will be banished!*

There was only one word that she knew in relation to that term...and from Angel's perspective, he didn't expect to see it.

…Tears.

She was crying in her sleep. But he didn't know why. A bad dream perhaps? He doesn't know what it could be, but he knows after the events she went through today, she was bound for some comfort.

Starburst woke up when she felt something tap her. Her cheeks felt drafty. She didn't know she was crying until she wiped one of her eyes. Her nightmare felt worse than before. She had no clue of what it meant, but she reacted upon hearing the word "banish". She was afraid to fall asleep again until she felt something soft wipe across her other cheek.

It was Angel, who wiped his ear against her cheek to remove the tears. After a moment of eye contact, the pony revealed a little smile. Since the others were asleep, the bunny could smile without receiving any mush from the animals, especially Fluttershy. Although, he doubts she would notice since she's putting her focus on Starburst. He soon laid beside her and slipped quickly to sleep. Now that Angel had comforted her, she instantly did the same.

What they didn't notice was the pegasus who watched the whole scene from the second floor, flashing another warm smile.

"Thank you for accepting her, Angel." she whispers, before returning to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

It was morning. Fluttershy had eventually woken up to the songs of the birds from their miniature houses. Once she got up, she looks over the banister to see the ashen pony finally getting along with the critters...if it weren't for the bunny's help. She had to come down to greet them.

"Good morning, Starburst," she says. "I see that the critters have taken a liking to you." The gray mare smiles and nods. "Well, that's good to hear. By the way, Twilight planned to see how you were doing today. She wants us to meet her at the library."

Starburst remembered her fares of walking through town. Everypony could not help but stare at her like an idol at a concert. She looked down in despair, but the yellow pegasus instantly knew why her mood changed.

"Oh, that's right. Twilight told me about your first walk through town..."

"Which is why I came here instead."

The voice came from the opened window. A smile reappeared on Starburst's face when she noticed a purple mare appear, carrying her signature knapsack.

"Twilight!" Fluttershy says. "It's a surprise seeing you here."

"I was worried about Starburst walking through town, too, so I had a change of plans. Mind if I come in?"

"No, not at all."

"Good morning, Starburst," Twilight says as she walks in. "Did you have a good night?"

The gray pony smiled as warmly as she could.

"Well, it was a slightly hectic day," Fluttershy says. "It was strange, but the animals weren't being kind to her at all."

"Really? Tell me about it."

The element of kindness explained everything while the ashen mare continues to play amongst the other animals outside. The unicorn took the time to take everything in.

"That's quite a story," she says. "But this will definitely help me towards what her life was like before she lost her memories. Is there anything else?"

"I only noticed a part of it, but I think she had a terrible dream. Whatever it was about, I heard her crying in her sleep."

"You don't say..."

"But what do you think it means?"

"Well, if she could react to a dream like that, it's a given that her memories haven't been completely sealed off. She may develop bits of it, but she won't know what it means until it returns."

She looks over to the mare playing outside and smiles.

"It's great to see her in a good mood now. Hopefully she doesn't have any more nightmares."

"Oh, yes, Angel managed to comfort her. She ended up sleeping through the night soundly."

"That's good to hear." The purple pony turns to her. "I also see that she's understanding your element pretty well."

"I think so, too. I don't know when she will be tested, but I have a feeling it will be close."

"Your guess is as good as mine on that one, but in the end, we all have to play a part in supporting her. You've seen how she reacts around both of us now, right? If it weren't for us, she just might lose faith in herself."

The two ponies turned to see the ashen pony trotting about the front of the cottage. They were both happy to see her feeling better than ever. The pony spotted them watching her and waved. They smile and wave back.

"So, as I was saying," the unicorn turned to speak. "She relies on us as the Elements of Harmony to guide her down the correct path and break this spell. I'm not sure who could have sent this, but for all I know, they could be watching over our every action. To prove to them that we're worthy of the elements, it's best to be there for her no matter what trial comes her way."

The pegasus was grateful to have a friend like Twilight. Next to loving animals and the rest of the six, she felt even more determined being defined as the Element of Kindness. She was willing to help Starburst reach her goal no matter what. A smile appeared instantly.

"I couldn't have asked for a better friend to tell me that," she says. "I'm going to do my best to help."

Twilight smiles, pulling out a piece of parchment and quill from her knapsack and began writing.

"We all are. I bet the princess will be proud to hear this. I'll send the message to her once I get back." The purple mare began putting away her parchment. "Oh, that reminds me. I received a message from the princess this morning. She said that a flurry of saccharites are going to stay the night at Fairies Ring."

"Saccharites?" the confused pegasus asked. "I've never heard of those before."

"I thought the same thing, but I found a page about them in the library."

The unicorn removes a book titled "Uncommon Phenomena" from her knapsack and flips to the correct page.

"Saccharites are crystal-like fairies that travel to Fairies Ring every year to relax before traveling back to their world. They secretly dust Equestria's crops with a special powder that protects them from spoiling quickly. The reason behind their name is that their powder slightly sweetens the crops, too."

Fluttershy was surprised.

"Oh my! I always wondered why the fruits and vegetables had a hint of sweetness."

"Princess Celestia said that they have pleasant singing voices as well," Twilight said, putting the book away. "It's been said that their voices could induce happiness!"

"Wow, no kidding!"

"Anyway, there will be a flurry of them coming to Fairies Ring in the afternoon, and I think it would be a great experience for Starburst to further understand the element of kindness. I know it might be quite a task, but I'd be glad to ask the girls for extra help."

"Oh, I shouldn't impose." the yellow mare responds right away.

"Are you sure? There's going to be at least thirty of them and they get pretty needy…"

"No, it's okay. I mean, I've never taken care of Saccharites before, but I'm sure it won't be too hard. I'll be able to set a great example if I do this."

The unicorn smiled.

"Well, alright. I'll entrust you to the task." She starts for the door. "Oh, I should tell you. Sugar cubes are their favorite their favorite treat. There's more than enough for everyone, but be sure not to overfeed them. Even they can get a sugar rush."

"I'll be careful."

Gathering the things she had brought with her, Fluttershy follows Twilight out as the purple mare says her goodbyes to Starburst.

"I'll see you again," she smiled. "Pay a lot of attention to Fluttershy when the saccharites show up, okay?"

The pony nods.

"Great." She turns to the pegasus. "Well, I'm off!"

"Take care, Twilight!"

After the purple mare had left, the remaining ponies prepared food sets for the animals before making the trek to Fairy Ring, and leaving the delightful bunny in charge.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

It has been a couple hours since the two ponies had left the cottage. Fairy Ring wasn't believed to be too far from home, but even though Starburst couldn't speak, Fluttershy felt that her presence alone could keep her company. She was even happy to hum a couple of songs to break the silence. It was strange, though. She usually shies away from singing to other ponies aside from her friends. She wonders if she's starting to grow more comfortable with Starburst around. Maybe it's just a fluke…It's not like the ashen pony is aware of it. But knowing that she had lost her memory, there's no possible way she could make all this up.

Suddenly the white pony had stopped walking, which made the pegasus stop as well.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She notices that her ears were twitching, as if she was picking up on a faint sound. Soon, Fluttershy heard it too. The sound was soft and harmonious, yet sweet and subtle.

…As if there was singing…

This gives the pegasus the realization that the two have almost reached Fairy Ring.

"Oh my," she says, smiling. "This must be what the saccharites sound like. Twilight did say they tend to sing. That means Fairy Ring is just over that hill." She starts for the hill. "Shall we?"

The singing grew gradually louder as they move up the hill, and they were in for a bigger treat once they reached the top.

The two ponies have never seen Fairy Ring before. Everything about it was astounding from top to bottom. If consisted of a valley with vegetation so lush and plentiful. Several rivers flow through the valley, leading to a vast lake away from what gave Fairy Ring its name: fairy circles. Dozens of Fairy circles made up of uncommon mushroom species cover a large patch of the valley. The crisp, sweet breezes that wisp by the ponies' noses couldn't smell any cleaner. They could still hear the singing, but the Saccharites were nowhere to be seen.

"It must be almost time for them to arrive," the pegasus said, pointing a hoof at the fairy circles. "Let's watch closely!"

The space within the circles began to glow, appearing like little puddles across the field. The initial sounds of the saccharites were muffled until all of them arose from their world.

Both mares were astounded by their appearance. Each were varied in color and grouped by the shape of their petals. Their petals appeared closed, but had opened to reveal their droplet-like heads. It was as if they resembled little angels, minus the haloes. Their voice carried like a mellifluous chorus singing sweetly within the ponies' ears. They waited patiently for them the finish before Fluttershy began to greet them.

"Why, hello saccharites," she says softly. "We've been expecting you to arrive. My name is Fluttershy, and this is my friend, Starburst. We are here to take care of you all for the day, so I really hope you can accept our hospitality."

All the saccharites fluttered close to them, giving the best happy expression they could give.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but do you have a leader?"

"That would be me!"

A light blue saccharite with subtle purple petals resembling that of a water lily came before the others in a pronounced female voice. The only thing that made her different from the others was a red princess-cut ruby embedded into her forehead and chest.

"Greetings! You can call me Gluco. We are very happy to accept your care. I just hope we won't be a burden to the two of you."

"Oh, that's all right. I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle." She looks over to Starburst. "You see, Starburst had mysteriously lost her talent and memories, and my friends and I were given the job of teaching her about the elements of harmony to restore them. I'm teaching her about kindness."

"Oh?" The head sugar sprite analyzes the white pony. "I see…I'm sure it must have been difficult from the beginning, but I'm glad you're doing whatever you can to help!" She then nods. "Well! I hope you both can take care of us with the best of your ability!"

"We will do our best! To start, what can we do to make sure you'll have a wonderful afternoon?"

"Well, I rather not have all of the attention. I want to ensure my sugarlings get the warmest hospitality, so please look this over, if you don't mind."

With a little magic, a long piece of parchment was placed before the ponies' hooves.

"This is a list showing the preferences of my sugarlings. I hope this isn't too much of a burden for you both."

The parchment listed every saccharites' name, and preferences covering their favorite food, activities, and sleeping arrangements. It was quite a list for about forty-nine sugar sprites, but the pegasus had no time to hesitate.

"Absolutely," she smiles. "Don't you worry about a thing, Miss Gluco. We'll take care of everything!"

"Wonderful! Although, there's no need for the formalities. Gluco is fine."

"Alright then." She turns her gaze towards the sugar sprites. "How about all of you get yourselves settled? There's only two of us, so we'll get to all of you as quick as we can!"

The Saccharites cheered happily before fluttering to their distinctive fairy circles.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Fluttershy says quietly. "I can't wait to get started!" She turns her head towards Starburst. "I know you're unable to talk yet, but you can still be kind without it. Just remember to be the best you can be."

The ivory pony felt very determined, so with a simple nod they got to work. The yellow pony noticed a minor note written at the top of the parchment and read it aloud.

"Each saccharite is sectioned by color," she smiles. "Well, that should be easy to identify each of them. Let's get to work, Starburst!"

As the saccharites chatted and played till their assistance came around, the two ponies took turns helping each other out. Some of the preferences were a bit too excessive due to lack of supplies, but at least they were satisfied with the alternatives given. It was near sunset when they've completed the list.

"They didn't seem needy at all," Fluttershy says resting beside Starburst, watching the sugar sprites play close by. "Did you think so?"

The ashen pony shook her head. She was happy that the saccharites respected her help. It was as if she finally felt normal and a part of the family.

"Oh, Fluttershy?" Gluco fluttered over to them. "I really can't thank you enough for everything you both have done for my sugarlings."

"Oh, it was no trouble at all! They were happy to accept it. I was actually worried they would be too needy…"

"Their preferences do seem a bit extreme, but you both found a way to cope."

The pegasus continued to talk while the white pony looks away to skim through the parchment to help remember names. She read each name until she came across a small scribble at the very bottom. It appeared hard to read from a normal distance, so she had to squint to get a better look.

"Shugo"…Is that a name?

It sounds like one when compared to all the others. She could have sworn she and Fluttershy had too care of everyone…How could they have missed one? The name didn't have any preferences listed, and that was strange. She stood up and searched the entire field. It was difficult to search because she couldn't tell if anything fell out of place…not until she noticed something unusual take place.

There was one saccharite that stood out more than the others. It matched a lily style similar to Gluco. The resemblance was uncanny. It too had a sphere ruby embedded in its chest, but the sprite's size was a bit smaller than the others. The pony notices that it had been trying to communicate and play amongst the others, but most have either dispersed or pushed it away. A rose, daisy, sunflower, and orchid sprites respectively took turns picking on it.

"Learn how to speak, mind reader," the rose said.

"Yeah, I _hate_ the way you talk to us!" the daisy followed.

"I nearly jump out of my body every time you say something!" the sunflower spoke.

"Leave us alone. You're just too different." the orchid complained.

One of the sugar sprites grabbed the lily's arm and started to twirl its body around.

"Not to mention tiny," the rose said. "I bet you can't even produce up to help of our sugar magic. Surely you'll be the blame for the world's crops this year because they won't be as sweet."

The sunflower shoves it down to the ground.

"Mute and puny…What a joke!"

The teasing sprites laughed as they fluttered away, leaving the little one to slowly move to a fairy circles farthest away from the others to sulk. Starburst couldn't be the only one who saw this, right? She looked over to Fluttershy and Gluco, and they were still talking the day away. Perhaps she should get their attention, but something is telling her not to. She heard the sprite calling the little one "mute", so it couldn't speak?

Nor could she! To think she might have something in common! There's no way that could be a coincidence!

Starburst didn't want the pegasus and sprite leader to notice, so she stood up and trotted near the larger groups first to meet and greet before moving over to the lonely sprite. It's very unfortunate for her to speak, but she had to find a way to communicate somehow.

The sugar sprite continued to stare at the ground until the ashen pony's hooves were picked up in its peripheral and looked up. After seeing its eyelashes, the mare discovered it was a girl. The name on the parchment had to be her! She attempted to wave her hoof and give her most welcoming smile she could, but the sprite kept her saddened expression and looked back at the ground.

Once again, it was very unfortunate. It's not like she can use sign language…How could she communicate with the given situation?

'I really wish you could hear me…' she thought.

'…I can hear you.'

The pony jumped slightly to the sudden voice heard in her head. Now she understood how the others treated her. She looked at her and noticed the sprite had made eye contact again.

'Did…Did you say that?'

'Yes…That was me.'

The little lily perked up from sudden realization and started to apologize.

'Please, forgive me from reading your mind! It is the only way I can communicate!'

'Oh no, it's all right! Please, you don't have to apologize.'

'…Are you sure?'

'I am. Really!'

The saccharite gave a sigh of relief.

'I appreciate your courtesy.'

'I saw a name scribbled in small letters on the list. Is your name Shugo?'

'Yes, and you must be Starburst. I'm surprised you noticed it.'

'How could I not? You're just like the others, aren't you?'

'Yes…and no. I bet you saw what happened to me earlier.'

'I don't understand…Why did they do that?'

'It's because I'm unable to speak. The cause is unknown, but at least I can speak telepathically. The other saccharites dislike it because they don't expect it.'

'Well, it was a surprise at first,' the pony thought. 'But that's no excuse for them to bully you like that. I mean you've been traveling with them all year, right?'

The sugar sprite nodded.

'Then there has to be another reason.' Starburst notices the ruby embedded in her chest. 'That ruby…It looks just like Gluco's.'

'I've had this since birth. She was born with it, too.'

'Oh, really?'

'Yes. In fact, every leader I've seen has one, but,' She stares at the ground. 'None of them have a disability like me.'

The white mare thought to herself for a moment.

'Every leader has one, you said?' She asked, then followed by a smile. 'If that's true, then you will surely become a leader one day! I bet that's exciting!'

'A leader…You really think I can be one?'

'Of course! It doesn't matter if you're small or mute. Anyone can be a leader as long as you believe in yourself. I'm sure the other saccharites will look up to you in no time!'

The little sprite felt as if it was the first time her eyes had smiled since the past few seasons. The sensation had brought tears to her eyes.

'Thank you…! You're so kind…' The ashen pony smiles.

'Anything for a friend.' The sprite perked up to that word.

'Friend…?'

'Of course! You look like you could use one. I want to make sure every saccharite has a wonderful time! Would you like that?'

The little one nodded without hesitation.

'Yes…I would love that!'

Fluttershy was the first to notice Starburst interacting with Shugo. She soon realizes the possibility of missing a saccharite on the list.

"Oh my…That saccharite is a little one!" she said. "I can't believe I missed it…I'm so sorry…!"

"Relax, Miss Fluttershy," The leader said. "I should be grateful of Miss Starburst for noticing. She has had difficulties getting along with the other sugarlings because of her size and how she communicates."

"I understand her size, but how she communicates?"

The pegasus wondered how the white pony appeared to interact with the little sprite, but then it clicked.

"She can't speak?"

"That's right. Shugo can only communicate telepathically. I remembered that your friend cannot speak either, so it's possible that Shugo is allowing her to speak her mind as well."

"Oh my…That's an amazing power."

"I'm glad you think so. It's rare for her to find a friend with something in common…"

It's hard to blame the tiny sprite. She has had this problem since birth, and was unable to fully enjoy common interactions with the other saccharites. It felt awful to be different, and Starburst could somewhat relate. It's possible the white mare thinks about it since she landed in Ponyville, but it won't be long before she would have to walk through there again with her head held high.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Night soon began to arrive. Everypony and the sugar sprites had drifted to sleep after playing the day away. Starburst offered to sleep with Shugo so she could sleep peacefully. Unfortunately, a few other saccharites didn't think highly of it. They were the same sugar sprites who had picked on her earlier. It was unknown to why they disliked it, but they didn't want to wait till morning to ensure Shugo has a terrible experience. Knowing that the sprite is a heavy sleeper, they managed to cradle her gently prior to exiting the valley.

After they have reached an area that wasn't within earshot of the valley, they found a small puddle and dropped the sprite in it. The sudden cold woke her up immediately. She looked up to see the very rose, daisy, sunflower and orchid sprites that had picked on her before.

'Glucy…Sacchi…Cara…and Fetti?' She had addressed their names respectively.

Just channeling her words into their minds had irritated them.

"Stop it. Just stop it!" Glucy shouted. "It's rude to read our minds!"

'But…it's the only way I can communicate…!'

Shugo tried to flutter up to their level, but was pushed into the puddle again by Fetti.

"Please…We're not born yesterday!" she said. "We've all learned how to speak. You have _no_ excuse!"

"You shouldn't even be on this trip with your puny excuse," Cara followed. "I can't believe leader Gluco even let you join this group. It's a complete waste."

Shugo attempts to get back up again.

'I'm…I'm not a waste,' she says. 'Soon…I'll be a great leader one day!'

There was a long pause. The silence grew more awkward as the larger Saccharites took in her empty words.

Their response? They burst into laughter. Seeing them laugh completely caught the little sprite off guard. She was confused, but also worried about what they had to say next.

"Let's get serious, Shugo," Sacchi says. "What makes you think you have the confidence to lead us?"

Those words hit her like a ton of bricks. Her eyes widened from the shock.

"Face it," Fetti said. "You don't have a voice, and let alone a real one. How can you possibly be a leader when we know you're not suited for the job?"

"Can you believe she received encouragement from that colorless pony?" Cara asked. "It's a complete joke. A pony like her can't stand up to our level!"

"It's because she's mute like her," Glucy says. "To think her first friend would be a pony! They're both talentless rejects!"

'E-Enough! I won't let you talk about Starburst that way…!'

The four sugar sprites glared at her.

"And what are _you_ going to do about it, reject?" Glucy asked. "It's not like your voice will carry through these hills."

All the sprites close in on Shugo and took turns shoving her in a circle.

"You're too puny!"

"Too timid!"

"Too different!"

"Too weak!"

"And speechless!"

Glucy's final shove sent the little sprite back into the puddle.

"You are a complete joke to the rest of the group," she said. "Gluco made a terrible choice, and none of us will stand for it! We'll make sure you _never_ return home, because this whole year you have done nothing but hold us back!"

The bullying Saccharites develop a smokescreen out of their sugar dust prior to fleeing from the area.

"She wants to be a leader," Fetti says as they fled. "How pathetic!"

Silence filled the air after the dust cleared. The little sprite slowly got herself out of the murky puddle to remove any excess mud from her crystal frame. For a while she acted like nothing happened. She believed it was a dream…A nightmare sounded better.

'It's no big deal…!' she thought to herself. 'This is just a bad dream! I'll wake up soon!'

The more their words entered her mind, the more her eyes filled up with tears.

'…I can be a leader! I can!'

*You have done nothing but hold us back!*

'I…!'

*Gluco made a mistake!*

*You're not suited for this job!*

*You're pathetic!*

'I…can't…'

Tears.

Tons of them streamed down her face as these awful words played back repeatedly. It hurt more about wishing to hear herself cry, but nothing could escape her lips other than the sound of her exhales.

They were right. Everything they said to her was on point. What was the point of taking this trip? Everyone either ignored her or teased her. There were more than enough signs to prove being a leader was completely out of reach. Her dream was crushed by her own kind who only laughed in disbelief. None of them believed in her.

…And she was starting to accept that.

She was starting to think Starburst had never meant to sound so trustworthy. Glucy and her clique – despite not being able to hear her thoughts – believed the pony's words held no value. If that was true, then did Starburst lie to her? Was she just saying those things to cheer her up? What if that was her talent?

It all makes sense now. She wasn't a friend. She purposely brought her spirits up just so the other sugar sprites could bring them down again. It was a perfect plan…It was pointless to return home. It didn't matter where she was going. She just hoped she would never be found.

So much time had passed. She wondered how long she had traveled prior to reaching a small cavern. It appeared like the size of a rabbit's den from the outside. The lily sprite approached and entered with no hesitation. By being entranced with keeping herself from getting found, she failed to notice a raised root at the entrance.

She tripped and began to roll through the slightly steep tunnel, only to soon have her back collide against the side of a boulder. The force was intense enough to cause one of her petals to tear completely. Pain rushed through every corner of her body, and her disability kept her from yelling as loud as she wished.

She could no longer move. She could no longer fly. She couldn't yell for help because there was no one around. She was all alone with the very tears constantly streaming from pain and rejection.

'I'm pathetic…I'm a failure…and I will never be a leader…'

The tiny sprite continued to weep in silence as the red adornment on her chest had begun to glow at a frequent pace.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Gluco was immediately awakened from her restful slumber. The ruby on her chest glowed quickly and constantly, as if it was giving off some sort of distress signal. She flutter into the air and frantically scanned over the valley to see if all of her sugar sprites were accounted for. Everyone was there…except for one.

Shugo was nowhere to be found.

"Shugo…?" Shugo! Where are you?!" she cried in an absolute panic.

Her frantic movements caused Fluttershy and several saccharites to wake up. Other sugar sprites followed the more the leader shouted.

"Gluco! What's wrong?" the yellow pegasus asked worriedly. The worried sprite zoomed up to her with a face of minor rage.

"Shugo is missing! I can't find her!"

"What? Oh my…!"

She skims over the valley and spots Starburst still snoozing amongst the fairy circles.

"I'm positive I saw her sleeping with Starburst before I went to sleep…"

Gluco immediately glared at the colorless pony. She was surprised that the mare was still asleep despite all of the commotion. The leader took no time thinking about the various possibilities of Shugo's whereabouts, so she zipped over and began to shake her vigorously.

"Miss Starburst! Wake up this instant!" she say, jolting her awake. "I find it appalling that you would be sleeping at a time like this…Which means you surely know what happened to Shugo!"

Still half asleep yet coherent, the white pony remembered she slept close to Shugo so she could sleep peacefully. Her eyes shot open the moment she realized the tiny sprite was missing. She honestly could not explain it. She could've sworn the saccharite was snoozing by her side all night! Starburst was just as baffled as Gluco was when she attempted to explain it the best she could with her emotions, but the leader wasn't fazed by her reaction.

"Where is she…?! Answer me!"

Fluttershy ran in to intercept.

"Wait a minute, Gluco…! I really don't think Starburst knows where she is! Perhaps she is a heavy sleeper, so it must be a coincidence!"

Gluco narrowed her eyes at the pegasus.

"Perhaps, you say?" she began. "Then are you saying that there is still a possibility?"

Fluttershy realized what she had said and might have made matters worse.

"Oh, n-no! Not at all!"

"Are you covering for this pony?!"

"W-Well, n-no…But I'm sure these must be an explanation and we'll figure this out!"

Silence temporarily filled the area. The suspense was already grueling to the two ponies as it became frightening for the other sugar sprites. Starburst observed the sudden fear in their eyes. Seeing their expressions meant they were soon expecting the worst.

"…I was given your word…to make sure name of my sugarlings get lost," Gluco mumbles under her breath. "I absolutely _cannot_ tolerate broken promises!"

The leader began to glow white. The ponies could see the other saccharites group up and back away from their fairy circles at the corner of their eyes. They proceeded to copy them the moment Gluco glowed so bright, that she began to undergo a bizarre transformation. Fluttershy did what she could to keep her calm.

"Gluco, please give us a chance!" she shouts as loud as she could. "We promise to find her!"

The transformation was near completion, taking the form of a dragon that had ascended to fifty times her size. She had clearly surpassed the size of the ponies.

"Shugo is in distress!" she bellowed. "If she isn't found by sunrise, I will leave this world in more than just craters!"

Immediately the dragon began to extend its sharp durable limbs and pierced craters into the ground before her. Her rage and the ground's constant shaking send the sprites into panic, causing them to run amok. Fluttershy and Starburst were already trying to avoid Gluco's feats.

"Oh my! This is serious!" the frightened pegasus yells, with her gaze meeting the ashen pony's. "We better find Shugo before it's too late!"

Starburst could only respond with a concerned look and nodded. She wasn't just worried about the current destruction or the other sprites' safety. Her own innocence was on the line because of the difficulty to express a voice of reason. It didn't take long for Fluttershy to catch on.

"I'm sorry, Starburst…I wasn't expecting Gluco to get the wrong idea. You must think I'm a terrible guide…"

She immediately felt a hoof on her shoulder. Starburst stood by in her gaze, smiling and shaking her head in disagreement. The issue at hand was dire, and the yellow mare had to forgive herself in order to solve this problem together.

"You've grown so much for me to appreciate her kindness," she smiled. "But where do we know to look?"

"…We know!"

Four saccharites flew before them. Starburst knew them right away. They were the same four who had bullied Shugo earlier.

"Glucy, Cara, Malta, and Fetti?" the pegasus says with ease after hours of studying the checklist.

"We know where she is!" Glucy caved.

"But I thought we wanted her to be left behind!" Fetti calls.

"Put a sugar cube in it, Fetti!" Cara interjects. "Now is not the time for that!

The ponies were even more intrigued to listen.

"Um…What is this about?"

None of them wanted to say anymore, but Glucy chose to speak for the collective.

"We wanted to leave her behind," she starts. "We had moved her while she was sleeping and wanted to keep her from returning home."

"We did it because she was different…" Malta spoke.

"But we're not the only ones!" Cara says. "The rest of the flurry didn't like how she communicated! We just couldn't stand it the most…"

"We only made it so she wouldn't be able to return!" Glucy said. "We had no intention of putting her in distress!"

"What?" Fluttershy said surprised. "Why would you do that? Do you know how cold the desert gets at night?"

The white mare rested a hoof on her shoulder once again. She knew deep down that the pegasus was angry as much as herself, but now wasn't the time to lecture them out of spite. Plus, Gluco's rage still persisted the longer they did nothing.

"…We will talk about this later," she said calmly. "Right now, it is important for us to find her before the sun rises." Her gaze shifts over to the sugar sprites. "Cara, Malta and Fetti? Please help me gather the others so they don't get hurt. Glucy, please take Starburst with you to go find Shugo!"

After everyone had complied, they split off into their groups and never looked back.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The rose sprite led the way as the white pony galloped behind her. The travel felt like hours within the desert, and even longer with their time on the line. Starburst has never felt more worried for her little friend. Knowing that she is in danger, she only hoped Glucy and the other saccharites didn't take her too far...

"We only took her north of the valley," Glucy says. "There was a huge rock formation nearby…I just hope she's still in the same place."

Soon the sprite's eyes lit up to a familiar rock to the left of them. It looked like an arch. It was a bit taller than the ashen mare.

"This is definitely the place!" the sprite says, noticing the puddle in her surroundings. "Because...that was the very puddle we had pushed her in…"

There was no way that tiny sprite could have remained in the same place within an hour span, and not in this temperature! Glucy was already fearing for the worst if they couldn't find her in time.

"I regret doing this…" she says. "What is Lady Gluco going to say? I'll bet I will be banned from these missions for an eternity! What if…?"

She notices the pony minding her own business. Despite listening to the sprite fearing for the worst, Starburst knew that it wasn't the time to panic. Staying calm was important, and she needed to make sure Glucy knew that. She began to use her hoof to write into the dirt.

"Hey, are you listening to me? Why are you acting like this isn't a big deal?!"

The pony looked up at her revealing a light smile. She motioned the saccharite to look down at what she had completed writing.

' _Believe in your friend, and time becomes valuable.'_

"You think I'm a friend to her? That's crazy! I fear the consequences that follow whether we find her or not!"

' _I want to be her friend!'_

The pony strangely perked up to a familiar voice…It was Glucy's. Was she suddenly able to read her mind?

' _I hate acting this way…I want to change!'_

There it was again. She believed she isn't hearing things, but she also felt that she was trying hard to put up a huge front. Soon it came to her. It sounded strange, but she found it hard to disagree.

…The sprite's heart was speaking.

It was as if a small point of light was still flickering underneath her darkest feelings. Her heart desired a fresh start, but she feared losing her current reputation. Starburst wants her to realize this, so she began to write again as the saccharite continued to speak her mind.

"I'm already freaking out! Doesn't that stand for anything?! Why are you so-…!"

' _Do you want to start over?'_ Starburst wrote.

The sprite was confused at first, so the mare wrote again.

' _You want to be friends with her, right?'_

The sugarling's eyes widened instantly, leaving her speechless for several seconds.

"How…How did you know that?" she asked. "Can you read minds too? Don't tell me you're just like Shugo!"

Starburst shook her head showing little doubt. Knowing she had gotten her attention, the quiet mare wrote again.

' _I believe this is what your heart wants.'_

"My heart…?"

' _Am I wrong?'_

"No, but I'm surprised you knew that."

She looks to the ground.

"I never wanted to be this way. Since I first met Shugo I tolerated how she communicated. After hearing what others have thought of her, I felt it was natural to join them. Picking on her became common, and for me it was so easy to make friends! But now…I'm worried about losing my friends if I change…"

The ashen pony shook her head once more with a smile and wrote again.

' _It's better to have a great friend than none at all.'_

It had finally clicked for Glucy. She never thought that she'd be smiling genuinely for what felt like the first time.

"…Thank you," she said. "I'm still nervous about confronting Shugo…but I'm eager to make amends! Let's hurry!"

While the two buckled down in trying to find Shugo, Starburst's gaze kept returning to that arched rock formation. Something felt unusual about it, so she signaled Glucy to come by and get a closer look. The lowering moon's light reflected just below the arch, showing what appears to be a transparent portal. She was uncertain of what could be inside, but all worries were put aside the moment they both poked their heads through.

Aside being astounded by the crystal-like wonder beyond the arch, the tiny sprite was found. She sat against a wall to the left covered in dried remains from the mud puddle, and remained down and awake from the constant distress signal emanating from her chest. The area wasn't completely spacious, but enough room for the two to let themselves in.

'Shugo!' the pony shouts.

The words didn't just carry from her mind, but she could hear herself throughout the whole room. Glucy was surprised to hear Starburst speak her mind for the first time. Both ended up believing the area they were in made it possible Shugo immediately turned her head towards the white mare.

'Starburst! How did you find me?'

'I knew you couldn't have gone far with how cool the desert could get. If it weren't for Glucy leading the way, I wouldn't have found you!'

'Glucy…?'

The other sprite slowly appears from behind Starburst.

"Hi, Shugo…" she began. "Listen, I'm really sorry for causing so much trouble…I was really worried about you!"

The little sprite remained quiet for a few seconds.

'…I can't tell if you mean it,' she responds.

"But I do, honest! I never wanted to act this way before I met you…I only did it to fit in with the others…"

Believing that she couldn't read her, Glucy sighed.

"It's okay…You don't have to forgive me, but right now the valley is in danger!"

'The valley…? What's going on?'

'Gluco is in major distress because you're missing,' Starburst answered. 'She's threatening to destroy the valley if you don't return by sunrise!'

'…I'm not going.'

That response caught the others by surprise.

"What do you mean?" Glucy asks, moving closer to her. "You have to come back! I know what I did was wrong, but the condition of the valley is relying on-"

The saccharite halted her sentence as her eyes widened upon noticing Shugo's petals.

"Your petals! What happened?!"

Starburst had to get a closer look.

'Your petal was ripped?' she asked. 'That explains the distress signal!'

"Come on!" The other sugarling attempts to carry her. "Let's get you back so Gluco can repair them!"

'Don't touch me!' she began to struggle. 'You've already done enough!'

"I don't care if you accept my apology! I want to help you!"

'How was I supposed to respond when you and the rest of the flurry made me feel unimportant?!'

Surprised by her question, Glucy let her go and backed away.

'They all had dreamt of being a good leader just as much as you, but once I was put into the equation you all believed it was a mistake. All of you couldn't see me as a leader. You all chose to push me down no matter how hard I tried to pick myself up.'

There was minor silence in the room. The rose attempted to speak, but Starburst held a hoof before her to insist that Shugo wasn't finished.

'I owe it all to you, Glucy,' she said. 'Thanks for finally making me believe that I'll never amount to anything, and that is why I can't return. No one would want to hear from a small, slow, and production-deficient mute like me…'

Starburst understood the tiny sprite's position since the two had met. Even though it had only been one day, she had always believed in her and never thought otherwise. Shugo is her closest friend, and she wanted her to know that this pony was never going to give up on her.

'… _I want to be a leader!_ '

There was that voice again, and this time it came from Shugo.

' _I'm tired of being pushed around…I want to be heard!_ '

She never expected to hear another's heart again after listening to Glucy's, but it was just the little glimpse of hope that she had been waiting for. After thinking enough time has passed, she began to respond.

'…That's not what your heart is saying.'

Shugo was surprised by the pony's reply.

'You may think you've given up, but there's a small part of you that still wants to fight.'

She moved closer to her.

'When I first saw you I knew you were special, but not because of how you looked. You have a dream, and despite your differences you kept fighting with the best of your ability. From that alone I know you have more potential as a leader than any other saccharite in the flurry!'

'What my heart is saying? But...how can you be so sure…?'

'I've been eager to help you since the beginning, but I wasn't able to truly listen until I noticed you wanted to give up for good.' The pony looked over at Glucy. 'I was able to listen to Glucy's heart, too. She really wants to start over, Shugo.'

'...Is that true, Glucy?'

"Of course it is!" she smiled, fluttering back over to the injured sprite. "I've felt miserable acting the old way. Once Starburst helped me remember the real me, I never want to go back!"

'Glucy…'

Little grains of sugar could be seen dropping from the little sprite's face.

"Are you okay?" The other sprite asked.

'I...I don't know how I feel,' she replied. 'I can't speak, fly, our leader is in distress, and the rest of the flurry is in danger because of me. It's not like any of them will listen!'

'Shugo, do you believe in yourself?'

The little lily turns to the pony.

'But how can I let the others know that I'm valuable?'

Starburst lowered her head down to the sprite's eye level and smiled.

'By letting your heart speak for itself.'

Shugo perked up to that response.

'Remember when we promised that we would make ourselves heard together? That means we promised to never give up on each other. You're not planning to give up on me, are you?'

'No way...I'd never do that!'

'Well then, why don't we show the others what we're really made of?'

The tiny sprite have never thought her eyes would widen so much. She felt the need to cry some more, but the feeling of determination had set a new drive in her heart.

'Thank you…' she smiled, soon noticing the moon disappearing below the horizon. 'We don't have time to waste. Let's hurry back!'

Given that this was the first order the others have heard from her, they were finally on the right path to make things right. Once Shugo allowed Glucy to help her on the pony's back, Starburst immediately galloped out of the cave as fast as she could towards the valley.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Time is of the essence. The longer Starburst and the others took hurrying back to the valley, the more destructive Gluco became with every passing minute. Fluttershy continued to gather all the saccharites, but the dragon's intimidation kept scrambling them. The shy mare was aware that she became the primary target since Starburst left. Time was short, but the wait seemed long. Both ponies' remained hopeful, however, that the sun doesn't peek over the horizon.

"Miss Gluco!" She tried to exclaim! "Please calm down! I'm worried you might harm the other saccharites!"

"She's too enraged to listen!" Cara replied.

"The others are too frightened to hear us, too!" Malta yelled.

"Oh my...I hope Starburst returns soon!"

It wasn't long until an ashen pony catches sight of the distressed crystal dragon from a distance. Still in a constant gallop, the mare and the two sprites were relieved they were going to make it. Along the way Shugo had doubted her decision, but knowing that Starburst had always lifted her spirits made her more eager than ever before.

"We're almost there!" Glucy announced, taking notice of the current destruction. "I feel terrible for all of this...Shugo, what are you going to do when we get there?"

'I'm afraid I don't have a plan.' She answered honestly, which surprised the others.

"What? But the sun might rise at any minute!"

Shugo looked at her.

'Being a leader isn't always about having a plan.' The sprite reveals a confident smile. 'Sometimes...you just need to wing it.'

Starburst and Glucy were thrilled by her new flow.

'You can do this, Shugo,' the ashen mare smiled, directing her thoughts to her. 'Show everyone how it's done!'

After complying with her response, they finally reached the cratered valley. Gluco was too busy going after Fluttershy to realize their arrival. The tiny sprite wanted to let her and everyone else know she was meant to lead. Normally her thoughts would be able to reach all of them, but this time she felt the need to try another approach. She didn't feel like she was being held back anymore, and it didn't matter what the other sprites thought of her. The moment she inhaled, it was now time for her to release the first thing in her heart.

"STOP!"

The voice grew louder, echoing across the whole valley. Where there used to be endless destruction, silence immediately followed once the voice had ceased. Everyone had turned to her, surprised at hearing her voice for the first time. Gluco was stunned the most.

"...Shugo?" She asked quietly, and yet her voice still sounded immense. "Did you just…?"

"I did," the little sprite smiled. "You don't have to worry anymore. Your little saccharite can speak for herself now!"

More silence filled the area once more till the sun's light peaked over the horizon. As it slowly made its appearance, tiny cracks began to show throughout the dragon's body. They soon became bigger, and the more they appeared, the more everyone worried about the possible outcome.

"What's going on!?" Glucy asked frantically. The others were practically frozen in place until the tiny sprite's concern for their safety soon kicked in.

"Everyone! Move as far away as you can!" she says, taking action. "Quickly!"

They did what they were told, hoping they were far enough prior to the body's constant cracking had ceased.

***CRASH***

Shards that appeared as thorns big and small flew in all directions. Awhile after the "explosion," everyone who took cover looked up to observe the possibility of more damage to the valley.

There was snow instead, or at least it was portrayed that way.

Thousands of specks of powdered bliss showered the valley, whereas the valley held the appearance of a winter wonderland. Once it was believed that the coast was clear, the silent pony began to step onto the new terrain. Fluttershy was still afraid, but she followed behind.

"Oh my," she said, lifting a hoof to catch one of the falling specks. "How could it be snowing at a time like this?"

"That's because it isn't," Shugo smiled, giving it a taste. "It's sugar!"

"If this is sugar," Glucy began, scanning the area. "Then where's our leader?"

As the sun continued to rise, the silent mare signaled the others towards a small figure shining before the sun's rays.

Gluco had returned to normal. She glanced over at everyone once the remnants of her transformation had ceased falling. She began to move slowly after locking eyes with Shugo, still in disbelief hearing her speak for the first time.

"Did my ears deceive me…?" she asked. "Did you really speak?"

The little sugar sprite nodded, revealing a smile.

"I did!" she answered as tears began to fall from her eyes. Her leader couldn't help but immediately embrace her.

"This is fantastic news!" She shortly pulled away to get a better look at her, and not to mention her wings. It was uncertain when the other half was restored, but they were definitely upgraded. "Even your wings...They're a lot larger than I remember! And yet you're covered in dirt! Should I even bother asking?"

"It's quite a story. I'd rather tell you once we return home."

"I have so many questions...but I'm just happy you're safe! Your sucrosis must have been awful!"

Everyone turned to the leader regarding the term.

"Sucrosis?" the shy pegasus asked.

"At birth, certain saccharites are endowed with a jewel and a random disability," Gluco began. "Jeweled sprites are destined to become leaders, and sucrosis exists to test them. Once they are able to prove themselves worthy of this responsibility, the disability will vanish."

"All leaders had to go through this?" the little sprite asked.

"Of course, dear. I went through the same thing! But I have to say, having two disabilities is quite a rare occurrence."

"Two?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes. Shugo's case involved not being able to speak, and it's very uncommon for a sugarling to be her size.¨

"That form you took was also a bit terrifying as well…"

"Ah, I do apologize for that...You see, leaders are able to sense when other leaders are in distress."

"Really?" Shugo was taken aback. "But, I wasn't a leader then…"

"Of course you were." Gluco said. "It was within you since birth!"

"But I never expected to be one!"

"Because no one helped you acknowledge it!"

Another voice was heard from the crowd of sugarlings. It was Cara.

"None of us did...and we were only doing more harm than good…"

"We didn't mean to treat you different from us," Fetti followed. "We just never realized how important you were to us."

"We're all sorry," Malta stepped in. "Can you forgive us?"

"Of course I can," Shugo smiles. "Your friendship was all I ever wanted!"

Glucy and her friends were thrilled by her response, gathering around and embracing her in a group hug. Fluttershy and the others were nearly jumping with excitement from their little reunion.

"Everything's happening so fast," the tiny sprite says. "I never expected to become a leader so quickly, and let alone have new friends."

Something clicked when she turned to Starburst. The ashen pony was particularly special to her. She had stuck with her every step of the way: telling her to always believe in herself and to never give up. It made no sense to leave her out of the loop. Nothing would have been made possible without her. It's best to provide her final thoughts before departing the valley.

"Starburst," she says, fluttering over to her. "I really appreciate everything you have done for me. I never realized how nice ponies can be! You were always caring, trustworthy, and always knew how to uplift my spirits. You never gave up on me, and now I'm thankful that you've helped me achieve my dream. I really want to thank you."

Using little magic, the tiny sprite conjures what appears to be a hexagonal necklace around the pony's neck. The colorless adornment on the necklace immediately reacted, changing into a pink hue.

"In my world, this necklace represents a special form of honor. It represents kindness. I'll never forget your compassion, so I hope you'll continue to thrive in spreading your kindness across Equestria as you did for me!"

Shugo's words had instantly made Starburst shed tears of joy. It was obvious that she, and anyone else for that matter, would never forget this moment. The tiny sprite had to embrace her as a reflex.

It didn't take long for the portal to the flurry's world to reopen. The other saccharites began to gather, preparing to leave Equestria.

"I guess now's the time for us to depart," Gluco said. "Once more, I do apologize for the mess. We will have it tidied up in no time. Come along now, Shugo! Let us be off, everyone! Be sure to thank our beloved ponies for their kind assistance!"

Each and every sugar sprite collectively thanked the ponies prior to departing.

"Perhaps we'll see each other again!" Shugo smiled at Starburst, parting from her. "Take care!"

The ponies watched carefully as the flurry flew together in a circular pattern, swirling the blankets of sugar along with them. In a matter of seconds the swirls of sugar had made it difficult for the ponies to see the saccharites, but once the dust had settled, The Valley appeared like it was brand new. No more craters, and no more sugar...The valley was spotless once again.

The yellow pegasus couldn't help but have a sigh of relief to all the things that had occurred up to this point.

"Wow, that was quite an adventure!" She said, breaking the silence. "I can't wait to tell Twilight and the others! Aren't you excited?"

The ashen pony felt as if her eyes were itchy. As she uses a hoof to rub them, she also developed an urge to cough.

"Oh my, are you all right, Starburst?" Fluttershy worried. "I guess some of the powdered sugar got caught in your system, didn't it?"

"...Yeah," the white pony looked at her, now showing eyes with the color of a primrose garden. "A little too much."

The pegasus pony recognized that voice too well. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Starburst...did you just…?"

It didn't take long for the other pony to realize it.

"I...I can talk!" She smiled. "I guess this means I've passed the trial of kindness!"

"And that's not all. Your eye color has changed, too. It's a lovely shade of pink! Could they be your original color?"

"Beats me. I wish I could remember."

"I'm sorry, you're right. Well then, let's hurry back to the cottage. Twilight should be expecting us soon!"

The trial of kindness felt like a wild roller coaster ride. It was the best opportunity for the ashen pony to get her hooves wet, and it was only the beginning of her friendship journey. She didn't know what to really think of it in regards to what her purpose was in this life, but this trial alone taught her many things. She may not be able to recollect her past, but she was bound to recover her memories at some point. It probably wasn't the best time to think about it. Her day was already filled with excitement from passing this trial...and potentially an undiscovered skill. After collecting their things, the ponies made their return trip back to the cottage.


	13. Chapter 13

Section Three: Showing Your Honesty

Chapter Thirteen

It was just before noon when the two ponies had returned to Ponyville. The critters were more than thrilled to see them come home, especially to Starburst with the surprise to hear her voice. Twilight had been expecting them to return around this time, so the unicorn followed suit after about an hour after they took the moment to get settled.

"I see the animals have grown more attached to Starburst since you both returned," she said to Fluttershy after making her greetings. "And her eyes have changed! Does that mean she passed the trial?"

"It sure is!" The ashen mare spoke. "I even got this necklace. My sprite friend Shugo told me it was also a symbol of kindness in her world."

"Is that so? I'm so jealous that I wasn't there to see it happen."

"She's able to speak now, too," Fluttershy said. "The adventure was a bit rough, but I'm surprised she was able to handle things all right, despite not being able to speak at first. Starburst would gladly tell you all about it, since she was the one who could interact with a particular saccharite on a telepathic level."

"Telepathic, you say? Well, this will definitely be something worth hearing about. Princess Celestia would also be delighted to hear of Starburst's progress!"

"I guess that means you'll be taking her off of my hooves, too?" The unicorn could hear the sadness in her voice. "I never thought it would end so soon…"

"I wish I could…"

The two ponies noticed Starburst moving up to them after being excitedly greeted by the animals. Birds and squirrels remained perched atop her head and back.

"And I was just now getting to know all of your friends again...I honestly am glad that I could start over."

"And I'm thankful that they are able to accept you again!" Fluttershy smiled. "I'm sure they will miss you, so don't think that this is goodbye. I'll always be here in case you return."

"Thank you, Fluttershy," the ashen pony hugs her. "I've learned so much from you, the animals and the saccharites. I won't forget it."

"You've done wonderfully! I couldn't ask for another friend with such kindness and warmth as you! Whatever your next trial is, be sure to give it your all!"

"I will!"

After saying their goodbyes, Twilight and Starburst head back into town.

"Do you still feel worried about other ponies seeing you like this?" The unicorn asked, after Starburst told her everything about the kindness trial.

"Well, it's just as strange as not having a voice or eye color," she answered. "But...after the kindness trial, I've learned to embrace my differences. I know I have a long road ahead of me, and I expect to do my best at every step of the way."

"That's the spirit," Twilight smiled. "It's great that you're encouraging yourself, but remember that the girls and I are here to help you along no matter what next trial you face."

"Howdy Twilight!"

A familiar orange pony spotted them as she began moving her apple cart out of town. She nearly jumped seeing Starburst beside her.

"Well I'll be! Nice to see you again, Starburst! Something definitely looks different about ya."

"That's not all that's different." The white pony smiled.

"Your voice had returned, too! So she cleared the trial?"

"That's right," Twilight answered. "I'm glad we were able to follow that riddle to the letter. If we keep this up, she'll have her colors and memories returned in no time."

"So, are you on your way home, Applejack?" Starburst asked.

"Yeah. Remember when I mentioned the Golden Apple Harvest before? It's now two days away and I'm headed back to make more preparations."

"Seems like you already have your hooves full. Will you be needing a hand?"

"Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea! I might need all the hooves I can get since I feel we might be falling a bit behind with the prep work. Apples from all of Equestria will be packed at Sweet Apple Acres just for one day."

"Now, do you mean the types of apples, or your family?" Twilight questioned.

"Both, really," the earth pony laughed chuckled. "Consider it being one of the biggest markets for showcasing apples. This day is also the best opportunity to buy apples from other cultures if you're ever curious."

"Sounds amazing. I'm looking forward to stopping by!" Twilight turns to Starburst. "So it looks like Applejack will be showing you the ropes towards learning about honesty. Make sure you pay close attention."

"I will," the pony smiled. "Come back to visit us soon."

"Ready, Star? I hope ya don't mind the nickname."

"Yeah! That's fine," the ashen pony followed next to her. "Twilight came up with it first actually."

"Is that so? Well then, I'll be sure to break it in!"

Twilight could somewhat sense that her pupil would do well. After hearing how things went at Fairies Ring, it might have been intuition calling at her conscious. It's probably too late to even consider it beginner's luck.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Starburst had never been to Sweet Apple Acres before. She never expected it to have so many acres of trees...On the other hoof, that was a silly thought. It's just as remote as Fluttershy's cozy cottage, only with apple trees extending as far as the eyes could see. Applejack was instantly taking a liking to the pony's first observations.

"Enjoying the sights?" She asked. "Everything you see here was nurtured by the Apple family and I. It's a lot of hard work, but it's worth it when it comes to having fresh apples on a daily basis."

"It's definitely an expedient business," the pony answered. "So the Golden Apple Harvest is going to cover the entire farm?"

"Yep. My brother Big Mac has the stall plans. The main thing we need to do is section off the land so that the vendors can set up shop. Let me at least introduce ya to my family first before we can get started."

Both ponies reached the barn and were soon to be greeted by a giddy filly.

"Hey there, big sis!" she said as she ran up to the orange pony. "Welcome home! Did you make any sales today?"

"I sure did, Apple Bloom," she answered. "The sales went up a good 40% since the Golden Harvest is comin up. I'm sure some ponies in town are lookin to sell some goods during the event as well."

"Well we know the Golden Harvest isn't always about just sellin apples." The filly glanced over to the ashen pony. "Say, I've never seen you around these parts. By chance, are you preparing for Nightmare Night early?"

"Apple Bloom! Don't you think that sounds sensitive?"

"It's all right, Applejack," Starburst smiles. "I know I'll be getting that for awhile till my colors return." She looks at Apple Bloom. "My name is Starburst. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise! Sorry about that...Applejack did tell me before that we'd be expecting you at some point. I feel bad hearing how you became this way, but surely Applejack will help return your colors in no time!"

"All in due time, I'm sure. Sounds like we have a ton of work to be done for the Golden Harvest."

"That's right, my dear!"

The ponies looked over to an elder pony exiting the barn. A large, red colt followed suit.

"There's plenty to be done! We're happy to have you help us, because we're expectin at least fifty vendors! Ain't that right, Big Mac?"

"Eeeeyep!" the colt smiled.

"The name's Granny Smith. Feel free to call me Granny while you're here."

"Certainly," the ashen pony said. "I'll be sure to do my best here."

"Alright," Applejack said, undoing her harness from the cart. "I'll have Big Mac pull the cart into the barn and help us in a bit. We've already made perimeters for where the vendors will be on a map, so we only have to put posts in."

"Sounds good. Let's get started!"

"Dearies! Dinner time!"

The other ponies were working nearly nonstop to follow the perimeters laid out. They didn't realize it was already dusk, but they could finally wash up and relax now that the final post was stamped into the ground. Taking a minute to look at the current farm as a whole, the land appeared as if it was tilled for a brand new garden patch.

"Well done, ponies," the orange mare says, adjusting her hat. "I was worried we wouldn't get done today, but everythin went by a lot faster thanks to your help, Star."

"Yeah!" Apple Bloom jumped. "I can't wait to eat now. Let's go!"

"Thank you," Starburst replied. "Although are you sure I won't be intruding?"

"Are you kiddin? Applejack has to teach you about the element of honesty, right? It's only fair that you'd be a part of the family!"

"That's exactly what I would say," Applejack said. "I know without a doubt that you mean more to us than you realize. I'm sure Fluttershy was delighted with your success to pass your first trial, so you already have a bright path ahead of you."

She was right. Starburst was surprised that Twilight's friends are taking quite a liking to her, despite showing little caution to what her past could be. It'd be difficult as it is teaching her the elements without keeping that in mind, but she was happy with the way things were now. Why should it matter what her past was like when it's better to keep moving forward?

...This might be what makes friendship and family genuine, and she couldn't help but smile warmly at that.

"...That really means a lot to me," she replied. "I don't know what else to say."

"Just know that the first step to true honesty, is being true to yourself."

"I'll be sure to remember that."

"Speaking of which, you've got to tell us about it over dinner!" the filly said. "I bet it was quite a trial!"

"Eeeeyep!" Big Mac added.

"It certainly was! It felt like the biggest challenge!"

After washing up, the five ponies brought their stories to the table whilst helping themselves to a wonderful feast Granny Smith had prepared. She may be elderly, but she definitely knows how to season things right. Starburst couldn't feel anymore glad to be surrounded by a warm family. Even though it really isn't the place, she can only wonder if her past had something similar.


	15. Chapter 15

p id="docs-internal-guid-afafce35-7fff-8428-aeea-13d1130c8aa0" dir="ltr" style="text-align: center; line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Chapter Fifteen/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center; line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;" Today was only the set up for the Golden Harvest. Just before noon the Apple family could see teams of ponies moving their caravans in, piles high with decorations and merchandise. The family took the time to direct them to individual sections, and accommodating them the best they can. As Granny Smith predicted, roughly over fifty vendors had arrived with not one selling apples or other produce of a similar variety. Applejack mentions that the best part about the event is that the vendors are always unique in their ways of selling./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""The produce during this time is considered a bargain," she says. "Some vendors may stick with their regular prices, but if you're lucky you could do trade ins or haggle them down to fit your budget."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Oh I see," Starburst said. "And even the vendors could buy too, right?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Yep. Everypony's a customer! I may be lookin to pick up a few apples here and there if the price is right." She pulls out a list kept under her hat. "Granny believes a vendor called 'Apples to Apples' will be here. They have some amazin apples that could go great in some pastries I have in mind."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""I'm surprised you've prepared in advance!" the ashen pony chuckled. Applejack chuckled as well./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""An Apple must always be prepared, but when time is short, sometimes you have to let your heart be your guide."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""My heart?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""It's how honesty works. I consider it a gut feeling, but after you shared your story to us last night, you seem to put a lot of trust in your heart. Honesty is about being true to yourself and others, and relying on your heart to provide the best judgement. Whatever the next trial may be, I only ask that you never stop listening to what your heart tells you. If you managed to pass the trial of kindness that way, I'm sure you'll pass this trial in no time!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Applejack does have a point. It's apparent that her heart has been guiding her since the first trial, but it could also be a coincidence or simple common sense. The times where she was able to hear Glucy's and Shugo's hearts...felt just. Perhaps she might understand more about this power as she learns about the elements in detail./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Applejack!" Granny hollered from the barn. "One of the vendors' carts has a broken axle. Are you able to bring them a replacement?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""No worries, Granny!" The orange pony turns to Starburst. "This shouldn't take long. Mind waiting by the entrance in case any more vendors arrive? Feel free to escort them to an open spot if you can."/spanspan style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"br /spanspan style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""No problem!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""We've finally made it!" The ashen pony picked up on a voice coming towards the entrance of Sweet Apple Acres./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Oh goody! I was worried we almost got lost."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Starburst was prepared to greet two ponies: one is a vermillion, adult colt with a short brown mane and tail, a green bolo tie and two apple halves as a cutie mark. The other was a young mandarin mare with golden poofy mane and tail, twin hairbows and the mark of a sparkling apple on her flank. Remembering what she learned from her first trial, she trotted over to the ponies as they steadily pulled their caravan along./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Hello, vendors!" she greeted. "Welcome to Sweet Apple Acres! I bet you're here for the Golden Apple Harvest?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Oh, of course!" the mare answered. "Zestar and I were worried we'd get lost finding the place. This is actually our first time selling outside of Whinnesota. The name's SweeTango, and this is my business partner, Zestar Apple."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""A pleasure!" he replied, extending a hoof to shake Starburst's. "Feel Free to call me Zestar or Zesty if you like. I appreciate the greeting! It felt like a bother to others when we've been asking them for directions..."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""It's all right! My name is Starburst, and I'll be escorting you to your station and help you set up."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"When the ponies arrived at their assigned station, the white pony assisted in handling their supplies while the vendors asked her to carefully pass them along./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""I apologize for being curious," the colt began. "But I don't think I've ever seen a pony in all white before...or not having a cutie mark at your age."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Zesty!" SweeTango nudged. "That's not something you should comment about!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""No, it's all right," the mare answered, unphased by the remark. "You're not the only ones who had something to say about it, so you're not hurting my feelings."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Though I am sorry for it. I'm sure you've had a lot of trouble growing up."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Sadly, I can't remember my past...I have amnesia."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Oh my...Now I feel even more awful.."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Like I said, it's okay! I'll get my memories back eventually. So, you said that this is your first time out here?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Oh, yes! We're an organic candy shop! All of our confections are freshly made from the finest apples Whinnesota has to offer!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Just thought it'd be a great opportunity for us to spread our little shop during the Golden Apple Harvest in hopes of snagging some customers!" Zestar said. "We're not very known yet, since we've only been around for a few months."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Oh wow, that's amazing!" The ashen pony smiled. "Making candies must be hard work."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""It is, but it's fun!" SweeTango pulls what looks like an apple slice out from one of the display jars. "I insist. Try it!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"It definitely sent Starburst through a loop as she admired its impeccable resemblance and popped it into her mouth. It turned out to be a gummy! She could also pick up hints of citrus and brown sugar dancing on her tongue as she chewed, and wrapped up with a clean honeycrisp finish./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Wow...That was delicious!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""I know right? It's actually one of our newest creations that provides a short boost of energy."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""I gave one to her when she was asleep and she woke right up!" Zestar laughed. "It was silly of me to give her one at night."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Yeah well, I really hope it'll be our best seller!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""I'll be sure to visit your booth tomorrow to show some support. What's the store called?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Zesty Confits!" The colt answered. "I'd be willing to provide some more samples when you return!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Will do! If you need anything else, let me know!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"The pony happily trots off after assisting with their set up./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Such a kind pony, isn't she?" SweeTango asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""You said it," Zestar replied. "So you think you'll be ready tomorrow?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Of course, Zesty! This is our big moment outside of our home, so we have to make our community proud!" She pulls out her notebook from the caravan. "I have a few ideas I feel we should follow since we are catering to more diverse ponies. I didn't have a lot of time, but I threw them together on our way here. Mind looking it over?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Certainly," He takes the notebook and smiles. "I'll look through it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Thanks! You're the best!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"As the mare goes off to taking a few more things from the caravan, the colt took a moment to skim it...but his reaction wasn't a happy one./span/p 


	16. Chapter 16

p id="docs-internal-guid-f226e1b4-7fff-6b8c-1031-fdc5aeacf4ec" dir="ltr" style="text-align: center; line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Chapter Sixteen/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center; line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Hey Star!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Applejack called out to the mare as she was headed toward the barn./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""I saw ya giving a vendor a hand. Was there any trouble?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Not at all," she smiled. "They're really nice! They did question my appearance a bit, but it wasn't a big deal."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""That's good to hear. It's good to see that your confidence is up. Did they have anything interesting?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""They're a candy shop. I promised to stop by later to show some support. You should too if you get the chance."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""A candy shop, eh? I'm certain Pinkie Pie won't bat an eye to that. I'll be doing walkthroughs during the event, so I'll be sure to stop by. In the meantime, are you able to help Granny and Apple Bloom in the barn for inventory?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Sure thing!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Need an extra hoof?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"The ponies caught SweeTango trotting up to them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Ah, SweeTango! We meet again. Applejack, this is one of the vendors that owns the candy shop I've been talking about."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Howdy!" she greeted, tilting her hat. "I'm just thrilled that you're making new friends already."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""I know I'm a vendor here, but would it be all right if I could help out for a bit? Zestar and I pretty much have everything ready for tomorrow."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Are you sure?" Starburst asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Absolutely! We've already prepared enough to hold us over for more than half the day. Anything we run low on we make the day of."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Well, I guess if you say it's all right, then I don't see why not," the orange mare smiles. "Just know that we'll only ask little of ya. You still play a part in the event tomorrow."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""No worries! I promise I won't overdo it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"***/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"The other half to Zestar's Confits continued to peruse the mare's notebook./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Starburst's timing couldn't have been quick enough. I needed some alone time…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"His eyes lit up as he turned each page. It was full of recipe ideas./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Cinna-swirls...Mascarpone Fruit Tarts...Jelly Bursts…? I've never thought of these before...Why are there recipes in here? Did she think these would help drive our overall sales?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Taking some time to think of the combinations based on the ingredients, he was surprised that they would actually work well...and that upset him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""These recipes make my pastries look better to none...Everything about them are so perfect! And she said she came up with them while we were traveling to Ponyville!" He slams the notebook into the ground. "My ideas take days to research! How could she create so many recipes in less than a day!?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"He took a deep breath after venting and looked at the notebook again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""It doesn't matter how quick she's able to do it. I just can't let her steal the spotlight."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"He begins flipping through it again until he came across a roll that caught his eye./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Hmm...Apple Bites..?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"He reads its description: 'A delight that stays true to your palate.' Not sure if it held any significance, but the instructions were easy to understand./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Let's see...Flour, yeast, warm water, and sugar for the rolls. Mashed apple, brown sugar, cinnamon and vanilla extract for the filling. Seems simple enough, but how can I make it my own?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"The colt perked up to something glowing within the caravan. It was only for a moment, as it was seen glowing behind a large cloth draped over something. Removing the cloth revealed an unfamiliar chest lined with assorted, painted apples. It appeared dated based on the apples having faded in color, let alone the few cobwebs surrounding it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""I've never seen this before," he said. "Has it been here the whole time..?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Curious that there were no locks on the chest, he popped it open...and was disappointed by its contents./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Flour, sugar, yeast...They were the same ingredients needed for the recipe, and that made no sense. The chest seems like it had seen better days...Why would it provide what he needed?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"A labeled bottle within the chest shortly caught his eye…"True Vanilla Extract." Looks and smells just like ordinary vanilla. Is it any better than what he brought? Perhaps it's a new brand. He glanced at the writing on the back of the bottle: "Bring out the irresistible flavor! Recommended dosage for industrial batches: 3 t-..."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"The remaining label was blurred out, but he feels confident of what the amount would be. It doesn't sound like anything out of the ordinary, so a smile was brought to his face./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""I'll definitely have to test this out," He says, flipping to the very last page of the notebook to make his own notes. "Just a simple change in the name and design...and SweeTango won't know the difference. I'll make sure these 'Apple Blasts' will be the star of the Golden Apple Harvest!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"While he begins preparing the dough, he couldn't help but skim through the rest of her notes, touching up whatever he found of interest./span/p 


End file.
